L'âge d'or de Camelot
by ilem-a
Summary: Episode 4. Post saison 4. Suite à la Magie de Merlin. Aidé de Merlin, Arthur prépare la réhabilitation de la magie à Camelot et la grande alliance d'Albion, qui va enfin devenir une réalité... C'est un nouvel âge d'or qui commence. Pourtant, alors même que les deux faces de la même pièce semblent avoir accompli leur destin, une menace inexplicable pèse sur Camelot...
1. Résumé, disclaimer et note

L'AGE D'OR DE CAMELOT

Description : Canon, post saison 4, tout public, mais, comme la série, un peu plus sombre au fur et à mesure que ça évolue. Fait suite à l'Aube l'Albion, au Choix de Morgane et à la Magie de Merlin... c'est mon 504 alternatif.

Résumé :

Aidé de Merlin, Arthur prépare la réhabilitation de la magie à Camelot et la grande alliance d'Albion, qui va enfin devenir une réalité... C'est un nouvel âge d'or qui commence, un âge de paix et de prospérité, un âge de chevalerie,de quêtes et d'aventures. Pourtant, alors même que les deux faces de la même pièce semblent avoir accompli leur destin, une menace inexplicable pèse sur le futur d'Albion toute entière... Car comment expliquer l'avenir sans sorciers ni dragons que Mordred a montré à Morgane ? Pourquoi celle-ci continue-t-elle d'être hantée par la vision oppressante d'une grande bataille à venir ?

Disclaimer :

J'aurais aimé inventer Merlin mais il est à la BBC ! Ni profit ni copyright. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

_**Note : Merci à mes fidèles Lo, Legend, Ma, Dollop Head, à Narilla Snape, Guest, Saroura, Nellium, Clia, Sabrinabella, Maïawela, Annadryia, Julie, Vicky, Miharulaboulette, et Mpppo, pour leur soutien et leurs commentaires, et pour m'avoir réclamé cette suite à ce qui était censé être une trilogie. (Bien vu, inspecteur Legend, pour avoir si vite démasqué le traître ! et à Julie aussi ;))**_

_**C'est décidé, nous repartons ensemble pour de nouvelles aventures. **_

_**La route de Camlann est encore longue... je ne promets pas de toujours poster aussi vite que pour les trois premiers épisodes mais je ferai de mon mieux ! **_

_**Si vous êtes nouveau, que vous nous rejoignez en cours de route, et que n'avez pas lu les trois premiers épisodes, vous n'y comprendrez rien... ! Je vous renvoie donc à mon 501 (l'Aube d'Albion) à mon 502 (Le Choix de Morgane) et à mon 503 (La magie de Merlin) alternatifs. **_

_**Je sais que c'est long, mais visiblement, je ne sais pas faire court...;) **_

_**Pour ceux qui ont été interpellés par la vision du futur montrée à Morgane par Mordred dans le dernier chapitre de la Magie de Merlin, je vous conseille d'aller lire Le Fléau Initiatique, une fic percutante, publiée sur Hypnoweb... dont ce passage est fortement inspiré !**_

_**Vous commentaires sont précieux, ce sont eux qui me motivent à poster rapidement... **_

_**N'oubliez pas d'en laisser ! N'hésitez à revenir en arrière pour commenter les trois premiers épisodes de cette fic !**_

_**Je remercie tous les auteurs de fics qui m'ont donné envie de me lancer dans ce genre je puise librement mon inspiration dans leurs idées et j'encourage ceux qui me liront à faire de même ici pour inventer leurs propres histoires.**_

_**En espérant que vous continuiez à y prendre autant de plaisir à lire ce récit que j'en ai à l'écrire :).**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Les retrouvailles Merlin/Gauvain (première)... c'est pour toi, Lo :).**_

CHAPITRE 1

-Où étiez-vous passé, Sire ?

Léon était empourpré jusqu'aux oreilles en arrivant à bride abattue aux portes de la cité, entouré d'un contingent de chevaliers. Il avait galopé comme un diable pour partir à la rencontre du Roi de Camelot, qui venait d'être aperçu par les sentinelles arrivant à pied de la forêt après s'être évanoui dans la nature pendant plus de deux jours.

Présentement, Arthur arborait un petit air satisfait qui mit son capitaine hors de lui.

-C'est un secret, Léon, lui dit Arthur avec un petit air effronté.

-Vous êtes le Roi de Camelot. Vous avez des responsabilités! Nous nous sommes tous faits un sang d'encre quand nous avons constaté que vous n'étiez plus là ! Que se serait-il passé, s'il vous était arrivé malheur ? Vous ne pouvez pas... juste... disparaître comme ça, sans même emmener vos chevaliers pour vous servir d'escorte et sans prévenir personne !

-Personne, tout de suite les grands mots, répondit Arthur, incrédule. Ma femme était au courant.

-Eh bien, elle n'a rien dit ! gronda Léon.

-Vraiment ?

Le Roi eut un sourire espiègle.

-C'est peut-être parce que je lui avais demandé de garder le secret...

Arthur haussa un sourcil amusé, puis, ménageant son effet de surprise, s'éffaça d'un pas pour laisser apparaître Merlin, qu'il cachait jusque là derrière lui.

-Bonjour, Léon, dit Merlin, avec un sourire en coin.

La réaction de Léon fut immédiate. Après tout, Merlin était, aux dernières nouvelles, un dangereux sorcier jeté en exil, dont il était interdit de prononcer la nom depuis qu'il avait essayé d'attenter à la vie du Roi.

-Saisissez-vous de lui ! s'exclama-t-il, en portant la main à son épée.

Et aussitôt les chevaliers qui l'entouraient l'imitèrent, ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser Arthur.

-Vraiment pas, non, dit celui-ci, en leur adressant un regard désabusé.

Les chevaliers s'arrêtèrent, coupés en plein élan.

-Sire ? dit Léon, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je me serais donné tout ce mal pour aller le chercher, pour que vous me l'arrêtiez maintenant ? dit Arthur, en désignant Merlin du pouce.

Merlin eut un sourire radieux.

-Je suis de retour, dit-il.

Léon ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit...

Arthur laissa échapper un rire. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à sauter de surprise en surprise. Il n'était pas fâché de pouvoir étonner les autres à son tour.

-Je vous expliquerai, lança-t-il.

Puis il continua tranquillement son chemin en direction du château, à pied, Merlin, marchant à ses côtés. Ils riaient ensemble, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, leurs têtes inclinées l'une vers l'autre dans une attitude de complète connivence. Le vent ébouriffait les plumes du manteau de Merlin... un manteau d'un bleu outrancier, qui faisait mal aux yeux de Léon.

-Une chose est sûre, murmura celui-ci en secouant la tête. Ils ont vraiment l'air d'être en pleine forme.

-Réveillez-vous, Gauvain.

Le chevalier ouvrit les yeux, et son regard se fixa sur l'image de la Reine. Guenièvre était penchée sur lui, et elle arborait un sourire radieux. Elle était parée comme pour une fête. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu profond, qui dénudait ses épaules parfaites, et son regard sombre brillait de bonheur.

-Ils sont de retour, dit-elle.

L'espace d'un instant, Gauvain se laissa caresser par l'idée que la Souveraine de Camelot, qui était sans doute la femme la plus séduisante de tout le royaume, était entrée dans sa chambre pendant qu'il dormait, et se trouvait à présent à un baiser de ses lèvres. _Fieffé gredin de Lancelot, _pensa-t-il. Arthur aurait bien mérité qu'il vole un baiser à sa femme, après la manière dont il l'avait traitée ces dernières semaines...Mais il était un peu trop tôt pour que Gauvain prenne le risque d'écoper d'une gifle.

Lorsque l'idée de la gifle dissipa sa rêverie, Gauvain comprit aussitôt le sens des mots : _ils sont de retour _et une vague de bonheur le submergea.

-Merlin ? Arthur ? dit-il, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Guenièvre hocha la tête avec un sourire complice.

-Comme autrefois, confirma-t-elle avec joie. Ils viennent de passer les portes de la cité.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

-Viendrez-vous les accueillir avec moi ? proposa-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir, ma Dame, répondit Gauvain, charmé.

Il passa une chemise au-dessus de sa tête, plongea dans ses bottes, et, en un tournemain, fut prêt à lui tendre son bras. Guenièvre eut un soupir en songeant que si ses cheveux à elle pouvaient tomber en place aussi facilement que ceux de Gauvain au réveil, sa vie en serait grandement facilitée.

Puis elle prit le bras du chevalier avec élégance, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cour.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et ils les regardèrent arriver de loin.

Ils marchaient côte à côte derrière eux, leur servant d'escorte à distance respectueuse, venaient Sire Léon et la garde rapprochée qui l'accompagnait.

Guenièvre et Gauvain étaient trop loin pour entendre ce qu'Arthur et Merlin se disaient, mais ils pouvaient facilement distinguer leurs visages complices et réjouis.

La Reine pensa que son mari venait de rajeunir de dix ans, et elle sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Un homme incertain et fragile l'avait quittée deux jours plus tôt; celui qui revenait vers elle aujourd'hui était l'image même du jeune chevalier solaire dont elle était tombée amoureuse, avec son regard effronté, et son sourire éclatant... Quant à Merlin, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux de toute sa vie, si heureux qu'il en avait presque l'air stupide... et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. _Il a réussi... _Gwen en aurait pleuré de bonheur. Elle sentit la main de Gauvain se poser sur la sienne, dans un geste protecteur, alors qu'il retenait son souffle tout comme elle face au spectacle radieux qu'offraient Merlin et Arthur.

-Il semblerait que sa Hauteur ait trouvé le moyen de ne pas gâcher sa seconde chance... murmura Gauvain d'un ton approbateur.

Gwen éclata de rire.C'était peut-être futile, mais en choisissant sa robe ce matin, elle avait préféré le bleu parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'accorderait à la couleur du manteau de Merlin... espérant que ce petit geste leur porte chance à tous.

-Il est vraiment revenu, souffla-t-elle, en regardant Arthur avec ferveur.

-Et il a l'air lui-même à nouveau, acquiesça Gauvain. Regardez-moi ce sourire. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait sa princesse comme ça ! Quand je le vois dans cet état, je me rappelle pourquoi j'ai accepté de travailler pour lui.

-Gauvain, dit Gwen, en lui adressant un regard réprobateur.

Gauvain, fidèle à lui-même, ignora superbement la réflexion. Il mâchonnait pensivement sa lèvre inférieure.

-C'est normal que Merlin soit habillé comme une fille ? laissa-t-il enfin échapper.

Au moment où Merlin et Arthur atteignirent les escaliers, Gauvain n'y tint plus.

-Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il, en courant vers son ami.

-Gauvain ! répondit aussitôt Merlin, en se dirigeant vers le chevalier avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Gauvain bondit sur Merlin pour l'attraper dans ses bras dans un geste turbulent, et le magicien éclata de rire en lui rendant son accolade chaleureuse avec effusion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué pendant tout ce temps ! s'exclama Gauvain.

-Je suis allé boire dans toutes les tavernes de la bordure extérieure pour noyer mon chagrin ! rétorqua Merlin.

-Pendant que je me morfondais ici tout seul ! Tu n'aurais donc pas pu m'inviter à t'accompagner ?

-Tu étais censé surveiller notre Roi ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas à ça que servent les _Chevaliers de la Table Ronde !_

-Princesse Arthur peut très bien se surveiller toute seule !

-Dis plutôt que c'est toujours à moi de m'occuper de tout dans ce château !

Gauvain s'écarta avec un sourire triomphant, aussitôt remplacé par Gwen, qui fit face à son ami avec une immense expression de fierté sur ses traits. Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'émotion.

-Merci, dit Gwen, simplement.

_Merci de m'avoir ramené Arthur, merci de lui avoir fait voir la vérité, merci d'avoir réussi._

Merlin hocha lentement la tête, et ils furent sur le point de pleurer tous les deux. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle s'accrocha à lui, fermant étroitement les yeux. Des plumes vinrent lui chatouiller le menton. Merlin sentait bon la forêt et les fleurs. Il avait ramené avec lui sa lumière aimante et chaleureuse. Et il avait ramené Arthur. _Ne nous laisse plus jamais, _pensa Gwen, incapable de se détacher de lui.

_-_Euh... Bienvenue, Arthur ? fit une voix indignée derrière eux.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le Roi de Camelot, qui les dévisageait avec incrédulité, les poings sur les hanches, légèrement empourpré.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Vous n'en avez que pour Merlin, ma parole ! N'y a-t-il donc que Sire Léon qui m'aime dans ce château ? s'exclama Arthur, d'un air outré.

-Ils ne vous ont pas vu depuis deux jours, lui rappela Merlin. Ils ne m'ont pas vu depuis deux mois ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, tout de même.

-Peut-être; mais je suis le Roi, rétorqua Arthur. C'est _moi _qui devrais avoir la priorité, Merlin. Surtout avec ma femme. Tu es d'un sang gêne !

-Vous êtes un crétin, dit Merlin.

-Et toi un idiot, lui lança Arthur.

Gauvain et Gwen éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

-Heureux de vous revoir, comme au bon vieux temps, Princesse, dit Gauvain, avec un clin d'oeil.

-Princesse ? A qui croyez-vous vous adresser Gauvain ? Rendez-vous dans deux heures, sur le terrain d'entraînement, et nous verrons qui est la princesse, dit Arthur, d'un ton de défi. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous défiler, et laissez-moi vous dire que votre gueule de bois ne pourra pas vous servir d'excuse.

-Vous plaisantez ? Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, Sire, dit Gauvain, dont le sourire s'élargit considérablement. Depuis le temps que nous n'avons pas jouté ensemble.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de laisser filtrer son amusement.

Puis il se retourna vers Guenièvre, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, parce qu'il comprit qu'en cet instant précis, sous le soleil de Camelot, sa Reine venait de retomber amoureuse de lui comme au premier jour peut-être même, _plus _qu'au premier jour. Elle avait sur le visage une expression qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue jusqu'alors quand elle le regardait, mais qu'il reconnut aussitôt, parce que c'était la même que Sire Lancelot suscitait en elle bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'elle était encore jeune et libre...

Guenièvre l'avait déjà regardé avec amour, avec tendresse, avec admiration, avec compassion; mais jamais avec cet éclat passionné dans les yeux... C'était une peine qu'il avait toujours gardée pour lui, le fait de savoir que, si elle l'aimait profondément, elle l'aimait beaucoup plus sagement qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Lancelot. Il acceptait en silence d'avoir été pour elle le choix de la raison, parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait changer... mais il n'avait jamais cessé de vouloir devenir un jour son chevalier en armure pas seulement celui qui la protègerait et qui la ferait sourire, mais celui qui la ferait frémir et rêver... pas seulement un bon mari, mais aussi son meilleur amant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce jour-là soit arrivé, et il se surprit à penser, qu'il devait y avoir du vrai dans ce qu'avait dit le dragon, à propos _des deux faces de la même pièce._

-Guenièvre, souffla-t-il.

-Arthur, répondit-elle.

Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler tout autour d'eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurait remarqué. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Arthur tendit la main, et lui toucha la joue. Il la sentit frissonner à son contact. Il se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue et ferveur. Il l'attira plus près de lui, et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou.

Lorsque leur baiser s'interrompit, elle appuya son front contre l'épaule de son bien-aimé, et elle dit :

-Je suis heureuse.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il.

Il leva les yeux, et croisa le regard de Merlin, qui hocha la tête... Les yeux bleus du jeune magicien souriaient. Arthur n'avait pas besoin qu'il ouvre la bouche pour l'entendre dire : _c'est ainsi que les choses sont supposées être c'est ainsi que tout est bien..._

Et vraiment, tout _était _bien.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Merci à vous, Legend et Ma, d'être fidèles au poste :). Un peu de patience pour Mordred. Il réapparaît au chapitre suivant ;)**_

CHAPITRE 2

Merlin sentait bien qu'il était au centre de toutes les attentions depuis qu'Arthur et lui avaient passé les portes de Camelot. Les gens se demandaient pourquoi le Roi était parti le chercher alors qu'il l'avait exilé lui-même, et quel sort l'attendait maintenant qu'il était de retour au château. Les chevaliers regardaient nerveusement dans sa direction, les domestiques murmuraient sur son passage.

Tout le monde savait qu'il avait utilisé la magie au moins une fois; l'histoire de son altercation avec le Roi en plein Conseil avait fait cent fois le tour de la ville depuis son exil. Maintenant que Merlin était revenu, qu'il n'était pas en état d'arrestation et qu'il semblait avoir retrouvé les faveurs d'Arthur, les gens se demandaient, à juste titre, ce qui s'était réellement passé le jour où il avait été banni, et s'il avait vraiment des pouvoirs particuliers.

Beaucoup d'entre eux s'interrogeaient à voix haute à son passage, sans soucier de ce qu'il les entende ou non, le suivant des yeux avec insistance tandis qu'il accompagnait Arthur à travers les couloirs du château...

Merlin avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient de tous leurs chuchotements et il ne tarda pas à ranger leurs questionnements en trois grandes catégories.

Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait eu méprise à son sujet et qu'il ne soit pas vraiment sorcier ?

Comment un sorcier pouvait-il avoir été le serviteur personnel du Roi pendant cinq ans sans jamais avoir été démasqué ?

Pourquoi le Roi qui était farouchement opposé à la magie semblait-il enclin à garder un sorcier à son service ?

Merlin réalisait que sa nouvelle situation à Camelot s'annonçait des plus inconfortables...

Par chance, Arthur semblait le réaliser aussi, raison pour laquelle, sans doute, il le garda à ses côtés pendant qu'il reprenait en main, de façon magistrale, les fonctions royales qu'il avait délaissées dans les dernières semaines.

Guenièvre fut d'une grande aide en cela: elle récapitula pour le Roi tout ce dont elle s'était occupée pour lui pendant son «absence» et lui décrivit les principales urgences, lui épargnant d'avoir à mettre le nez dans les piles de paperasses qui attendaient sa relecture pour se faire une idée de ce qu'il avait raté.

Merlin écouta attentivement les dernières avancées concernant la signature du traité de paix qui fonderait Albion il se sentait très impatient d'arriver enfin au grand jour qui verrait les souverains des Cinq Royaumes réunis autour d'une même table...

Il constata au passage que l'amitié entre les différents souverains semblait être en bonne voie. Depuis son retour à Camelot, Gwen avait déjà échangé deux lettres avec la Princesse Mithian ! Elles se servaient d'un oiseau pour s'envoyer leurs messages, et, visiblement, ils ne concernaient pas que les questions de diplomatie...

Malgré la charge de travail qui l'attendait, Arthur trouva le moyen de s'échapper au milieu de la matinée pour partir affronter Gauvain comme il l'avait promis, arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas se décommander d'un pareil duel.

Gwen haussa un sourcil qui laissait bien entendre que tout ça n'était pas très sérieux mais Arthur s'échappa quand même et il tracta Merlin derrière lui pour l'occasion sans lui demander son avis.

On aurait presque cru que rien n'avait changé, sauf que, tout avait changé, si bien que Merlin trouva particulièrement étrange de se retrouver à porter l'armure du Roi, submergé sous les pièces de métal, tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers le terrain d'entraînement. Après deux mois passés dans la peau du plus grand magicien de tous les temps, Merlin avait l'impression d'être redevenu son ancien lui-même, embarrassé et maladroit. Ce n'était pas que servir Arthur de cette manière-là le dérangeait, mais il se posait des questions...

Arthur avait-il l'intention de continuer comme si de rien n'était ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que c'était impossible ?

Malgré ses inquiétudes, et les regards méfiants que lui lançaient les chevaliers qui s'étaient rassemblés pour assister au combat, Merlin passa un très bon moment à regarder Gauvain combattre Arthur. Ils étaient en forme tous les deux et ils semblaient s'amuser énormément en croisant l'épée, pour le plus grand plaisir de leur public. Gauvain testa sa botte secrète sur Arthur mais celui-ci était bien accroché à son Excalibur. Arthur tenta de manœuvrer pour faire reculer Gauvain, mais il avait affaire à forte partie. La double touche finale eut le don de préserver l'honneur des deux guerriers autant que leur bonne humeur. Ils se donnèrent l'accolade en se félicitant l'un l'autre avant de se séparer.

Arthur semblait ravi d'avoir pris un peu d'exercice quand il repartit d'un bon pas en direction de l'armurerie, suivi par un Merlin de plus en plus désorienté. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux à l'intérieur, Merlin, qui n'en pouvait plus de tenir sa langue, en profita pour attaquer le sujet d'un ton préoccupé :

-Arthur, les gens nagent en pleine confusion depuis notre retour. Je crois que nous devons rapidement clarifier la situation me concernant...

-Je sais, lui répondit Arthur, en lui lançant un regard entendu. Et j'en ai bien l'intention. Tu m'as entendu tout à l'heure : j'ai demandé à Guenièvre de convoquer une grande réunion en urgence dans l'après-midi en insistant expressément à ce que toute la Cour soit présente au rendez-vous.

-Je ne savais pas que ce rassemblement était pour moi, dit Merlin, embarrassé. Vous auriez quand même pu m'en informer...

-Surprise ? dit Arthur, avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je croyais que vous préfériez attendre avant d'annoncer la réhabilitation de la magie ? s'étonna Merlin, qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Vous avez changé d'avis ?

-Cette audience n'a rien à voir avec la réhabilitation de la magie, répondit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil. Elle a à voir avec la réhabilitation de mon serviteur. Il faut que les gens sachent que tu es lavé de toute culpabilité concernant la tentative de meurtre dont tu avais été accusé, et que tu réintègres tes fonctions à mes côtés dès aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que tout le monde puisse constater que nous étions ensemble ce matin...exactement comme nous en avions l'habitude autrefois.

-Mais tous les chevaliers m'ont vu faire de la magie, objecta Merlin. Vous ne pouvez certainement pas omettre le fait que je soie magicien dans vos explications ?

-Je ne comptais pas l'omettre, répondit Arthur. J'avais simplement l'intention de ne pas en faire toute une histoire...

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, puis, la referma.

_Ne pas en faire toute une histoire ? _C'était quand même l'évènement de la décennie à Camelot !

-N'oublie pas ce dont nous avons parlé ensemble, lui rappela l'instant, tu es l'exception...

-Je vous ai dit ce que je pensais de cette histoire d'exception, dit Merlin, en s'empourprant.

-Peut-être, mais nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à discuter avant d'en arriver à l'étape suivante, répondit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil.

Merlin capitula.

-Très bien, laissons cela pour l'instant. Comment comptez-vous expliquer le fait que tout le monde, vous compris, m'ait cru coupable d'avoir attenté à votre vie pendant des semaines ?

-En rétablissant la vérité, tout simplement : c'était une erreur de jugement l'attaque venait d'un autre sorcier tu n'as fait que me défendre, et, par conséquent, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve de ça, signala Merlin.

C'était la première chose que lui avait enseignée Gaïus : toujours avoir des preuves _avant _de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Vous n'avez aucun indice permettant d'étayer cette version et vous n'avez aucun autre coupable à désigner...

-Je suis le Roi. Ma parole a force de preuve, lui rappela Arthur.

Evidemment...

-Peut-être. Mais beaucoup de gens penseront que vous m'inventez des excuses, dit Merlin, angoissé. Ils penseront que j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur parce que vous êtes attaché à moi, ou alors, ils commenceront à se demander si je ne vous ai pas ensorcelé pour pouvoir vous manipuler...

-Merlin.

Arthur lui adressa un regard plein de sympathie.

-Je vois bien que tu es stressé, mais tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Honnêtement, je me fiche de ce que pensent les gens. Nous allons leur dire la vérité et ils en feront ce qu'ils voudront. Quant à ta magie... c'est précisément pour leur éviter de commencer à se demander si tu ne m'as pas ensorcelé que je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder sur la question dans un premier temps. Quand les membres de la Cour auront pu constater que tu ne bénéficies pas, pour l'instant, d'un traitement de faveur particulier, je pense que leurs inquiétudes sur ce point disparaîtront d'elles-mêmes. Je sais que tu voudrais aller... plus vite. Mais laisse-les simplement... se faire à l'idée.

Merlin dévisagea Arthur et demanda :

-Quelle idée ?

-L'idée que le Roi a un serviteur qui est aussi un magicien, et qu'il accepte ses pouvoirs, répondit Arthur, avec un petit sourire. Reconnais que c'est déjà une énorme révolution...

-Une révolution qui prouve que même les ânes peuvent changer d'avis ? dit Merlin, d'un ton acerbe.

-Rappelle-moi: depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas échoué au pilori ? répondit Arthur, espiègle.

-Je devrais _vraiment _vous changer en crapaud.

-Pas si tu espères convaincre tout le monde que tu es un _gentil _magicien ! A mon avis, transformer le Roi en crapaud à peine de retour à Camelot ne risque pas de les inciter à te faire confiance... fit Arthur avec désinvolture.

-Pourquoi faut-il que vous ayiez toujours le dernier mot ? se plaignit Merlin.

-Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à être Roi, rayonna Arthur. A propos : tu as vu l'état de mon armure ? Un petit polissage ne serait pas du luxe...

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Georges de s'en occuper !

-C'est _toi, _mon serviteur, pas Jean-Charles. Après la scène que tu m'as faite pour conserver ton poste, tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que cette armure brille assez pour que je puisse me regarder dedans.

-Vaniteux.

-Effronté...


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Dollophead : tu es pardonné :). Et oui, un peu de Merthur ça fait toujours du bien ! Legend : tes voeux sont exaucés ! Ma : je n'en ai pas fini avec les taquineries ;) Julie et Saroura : vous êtes des malines... mais je ne vendrai pas la mèche ;)... **_

_**Le temps est venu de se consacrer un peu au personnage de Mordred... J'ai la conviction profonde que personne n'est fondamentalement mauvais... et cette fic s'appelle l'Age d'or de Camelot, pas le Début de la Fin... comme je l'ai déjà dit, la route de Camlann est encore longue... l'intéressant, ce sont les chemins empruntés pour y arriver XD**_

CHAPITRE 3

Lorsque Mordred apprit que Merlin était de retour, il s'en réjouit aussitôt, parce que si Merlin était à Camelot, cela signifiait qu'il avait accepté de subir les Rites...Mordred attendait avec impatience la grande réunion de l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Arthur seul à seul depuis qu'il était rentré, mais il était persuadé que l'annonce du Roi porterait sur le Sceau qui priverait Merlin de ses pouvoirs... et le transformerait en serviteur inoffensif.

Mordred attendait avec impatience d'assister à la scène pour voir la défaite qui s'inscrirait sur le visage de son ennemi... Stupide Emrys, si puissant et cependant si bon à rien il méritait d'être privé de tous ses dons; il méritait de finir comme le serviteur anonyme qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à devenir...

A chaque fois que Mordred regardait en direction de l'avenir morne et sans magie qui attendait le monde, il sentait sa haine augmenter d'un cran contre le sorcier qui avait été destiné par toutes les prophéties à la rétablir, et qui avait fait défaut à sa mission.

Cette haine lui rongeait le ventre et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil la nuit... Il avait hâte que Merlin puisse ressentir en lui-même ce vide qu'il avait causé dans l'histoire en échouant à accomplir son destin. Il avait hâte qu'il soit, comme lui, désespéré et inconsolable à l'idée de l'étincelle disparue et des merveilles gâchées...

Lorsqu'il avait partagé sa vision avec Morgane, lorsqu'il l'avait regardée souffrir face à l'horrible révélation, Mordred s'était senti un peu soulagé. Soulagé de pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un le désert qu'était devenu son cœur depuis qu'il avait entrevu ce futur atroce pour la première fois soulagé qu'une autre que lui ait des larmes à verser sur tout ce qui avait été perdu...

Parfois, Mordred aurait préféré ne jamais avoir regardé dans le Cristal qui lui avait montré ces tristes «temps modernes». Quand il l'avait fait, il cherchait des réponses concernant un futur proche... Mais ses pouvoirs étaient plus puissants qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et ils l'avaient emmené beaucoup plus loin qu'il n'aurait pu le concevoir.

La première fois qu'il avait eu cette vision, il n'avait pas compris où il était, ni ce qu'il voyait.

Il lui avait fallu y revenir encore et encore pour commencer à réaliser qu'il avait fait un bond de deux mille ans en avant.

Quand il avait réalisé tout ce dont ce monde avait été privé, il en était devenu malade.

Il se raccrochait à l'idée que, par ses actes, il pourrait changer cet avenir terrible.

S'il devenait Roi, la magie aurait une chance...

Lorsque l'heure de la réunion arriva, Mordred entra dans la salle du Conseil avec impatience.

Arthur siégeait sur son trône, aux côtés de Guenièvre. Les chevaliers, les membres de la Cour et une partie des sujets de Camelot étaient assemblés dans la pièce bondée, comme pour une grande cérémonie...

Le Roi et la Reine se levèrent ensemble, en gage de respect pour l'assemblée, et Arthur prit la parole. Mordred reconnaissait qu'il avait ses moments de grâce... parfois, quand il parlait, l'intelligence et la clarté de ses propos semblaient aussi percutantes que son style au combat. Dommage que ce soit exceptionnel, et que la majeure partie du temps, le Roi de Camelot réagisse comme un imbécile...

-Honorables membres du Conseil, preux chevaliers de la Table Ronde, fidèles sujets de Camelot. Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à quelqu'un qui nous est cher, mon serviteur, Merlin.

A ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent, et Merlin pénétra dans la pièce, en clignant des yeux.

Il avait abandonné le manteau ridicule dans lequel Mordred l'avait vu parcourir le château aux trousses d'Arthur toute la matinée, pour réintégrer sa chemise bleue et son foulard rouge habituels, et il semblait aussi désespérément maladroit et déplacé que d'habitude.

Mordred ne put s'empêcher de se sentir agacé. Quand on avait la chance d'être _Emrys, _faire un petit effort pour se rendre présentable n'aurait pas dû être si compliqué. Quelle image Merlin pensait-il donner des druides et de leur prophéties en ayant perpétuellement l'air de sortir du lit, d'être à deux doigts de s'emmêler les jambes ?

_Si j'avais été Emrys, _pensa-t-il avec amertume, _les choses auraient été très différentes..._

S'il avait été Emrys, le grand nom d'Emrys aurait été respecté, et ses actes de magie seraient rentrés dans l'histoire. S'il avait été Emrys, le peuple des druides aurait été libre, et les ennemis de la magie auraient été à genoux...

Mais _Merlin _était Emrys.

C'était à croire que les Dieux de l'Ancien Culte se moquaient de leurs fidèles et de leurs convictions. Mordred serra les dents en voyant les joues du magicien s'empourprer légèrement tandis qu'il remarquait que tous les regards se fixaient sur lui. Puis, Merlin, rouge pivoine, regarda vers Arthur pour se donner du courage... Mordred jeta un coup d'oeil au Roi et le vit sourire à son serviteur pour le rassurer. Et soudain, ce fut comme si toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce venaient de disparaître... Merlin et Arthur étaient entièrement focalisés l'un sur l'autre, et Mordred sentit sa haine se transformer en rage face à la manifestation de cette alchimie clairement perceptible.

Selon toute logique, quelque chose aurait dû être brisé entre eux... Alors pourquoi se dévisageaient-ils avec une telle confiance ?

Que fallait-il donc qu'Arthur Pendragon exige d'_Emrys_ pour que celui-ci cesse de lui porter cette admiration aveugle ?

Morded vit Merlin réussir à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au trône sans s'emmêler les jambes. Il le regarda mettre un genou en terre, puis, se relever sur un geste d'Arthur. Et toujours, ce regard complice, qui les rivait l'un à l'autre, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde...

-Merlin est mon serviteur depuis cinq ans maintenant, dit Arthur à l'assemblée. Il se trouve qu'il possède aussi des pouvoirs magiques innés depuis sa naissance, chose que j'ignorais jusqu'à très récemment.

Des murmures se mirent à parcourir la salle alors que le Roi confirmait une information que tout l monde soupçonnait depuis longtemps.

-Il y a de cela deux mois, au cours d'une audience de la Table Ronde, j'ai été la cible d'un attentat dont l'auteur était un sorcier ennemi de Camelot. Merlin, qui était présent, a utilisé ses pouvoirs dans le but de me sauver. Ce faisant, il a dévoilé son secret à toute l'assistance présente. Malheureusement, la situation a donné lieu à une mésinterprétation de ses intentions, qui m'a conduit à le bannir de Camelot. Néanmoins, après avoir découvert toute la vérité, je suis revenu sur ma décision d'exil. C'est pourquoi je suis parti rechercher Merlin et lui demander de rentrer avec moi à Camelot.

Arthur s'interrompit un instant, et échangea avec Guenièvre un regard entendu.

_Nous y sommes, enfin, _pensa Mordred.

-Bien que la magie soit interdite à Camelot, nul ne saurait être tenu pour responsable de sa naissance, reprit le Roi d'un ton inspiré. C'est par ses actes qu'un homme prouve sa véritable valeur, et Merlin a maintes fois démontré par les siens qu'il était un fidèle serviteur de Camelot. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui d'accorder mon pardon, et de le réintégrer dans ses fonctions de serviteur personnel du Roi.

Mordred attendit la suite, avec délectation.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la conclusion d'Arthur :

-Merlin sera dorénavant autorisé, avec ma permission, à utiliser ses dons dans l'intérêt et pour le service de Camelot.

Arthur adressa à Merlin un regard grave, et Merlin mit un genou en terre, cette fois, pour prononcer son serment.

-Je prête allégeance à mon Roi et jure de n'utiliser ma magie que pour servir, et protéger Camelot. Je renonce à son usage pour toute fin personnelle et promets de ne pas l'employer dans le but de nuire à autrui.

-Relève-toi, Merlin, loyal serviteur de Camelot, dit Arthur avec un sourire.

Merlin eut un regard rayonnant alors qu'il se plaçait aux côtés du Roi, et les gens dans l'assistance applaudirent.

Mordred les imita pour la forme, complètement sous le choc en voyant le Roi poser sur l'épaule d'Emrys une main amicale. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment Arthur avait-il pu changer d'avis ? D'où lui venait cette soudaine absence de méfiance vis à vis de la magie ?

La cérémonie était terminée et les membres de l'assemblée se dispersèrent.

Au moment où le chevalier Gauvain dépassa Mordred, il lui lança d'un air triomphant :

-N'ai-je pas toujours dit que Merlin n'avait rien d'un traître ?

-Et tu avais raison, s'entendit répondre Mordred. J'ai visiblement été beaucoup trop prompt à le juger, ce en quoi je te dois des excuses...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, reprit Gauvain, d'un ton conciliant face à Mordred qui s'inclinait. Tu étais loin d'être le seul à penser cela de lui, et tu le connaissais depuis bien moins longtemps que certains autres...

-Je m'en veux assez pour deux, répondit Mordred, pour la manière dont je t'ai pris à parti la fois passée.

-C'est déjà oublié, dit Gauvain avec un sourire amical. Une bonne bagarre entre frères d'armes n'a jamais empêché l'entente une fois réglée.  
Mordred le regarda partir en serrant les dents.

Il scruta la foule et vit Merlin qui parlait avec Guenièvre. Réalisant que cela signifiait probablement qu'Arthur était seul pour la première fois depuis son retour, il partit fiévreusement à sa recherche.

Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé...

Il trouva le Roi dans l'alcôve attenante à la salle du Conseil, occupé à se débarrasser de sa lourde couronne de cérémonie. Cette couronne, de l'avis de Mordred, lui donnait l'air particulièrement stupide. Heureusement pour lui, Arthur ne la portait pas trop souvent...

Lorsqu'il le vit sur le seuil, Arthur sourit sans méfiance et s'exclama :

-Solel ! Je voulais te parler depuis le matin mais je me suis retrouvé complètement débordé...

-Heureux de vous revoir à Camelot, Sire, répondit Mordred avec chaleur. Ne vous inquiétez pas : je me doutais que vous seriez très occupé...

-Je voulais te dire que je me passerai des services de Miscelian, en fin de compte, l'informa Arthur.

-Puis-je vous demander... ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Mordred, avec curiosité.

-La magie de Merlin n'est pas un problème, répondit Arthur.

Il se tut un instant, puis, il ajouta, d'un ton hésitant :

-En fait, Solel... je commence à penser... que la magie, elle-même, n'est pas un problème non plus.

Mordred dévisagea le Roi avec stupeur.

Arthur était un Pendragon. Et les Pendragon... détestaient la magie. Uther avait tout fait pour la détruire... Il avait fait exécuter des centaines de sorciers pendant la Purge, il s'était attaqué aux druides, il avait noyé des enfants. Son fils ne valait pas mieux que lui...n'est-ce pas ?

Mordred se souvenait de son père, transpercé par les épées des hommes d'Uther; il revoyait encore son regard quand il lui avait dit : «Va !» en refermant derrière lui, dans un ultime sortilège, les portes de la cour du château pour le protéger...

Bien sûr, au début, il avait cru qu'Arthur était différent d'Uther. Après tout, le Prince avait mis sa vie en péril pour le faire évader, avec l'aide forcée de Merlin... Mais ensuite, Mordred se rappelait, avec acuité, des hommes d'Arthur assassinant les druides qui l'avaient recueilli après sa fuite, ces gens qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme sa deuxième famille...

Les soldats de Camelot avaient attaqué le clan pour forcer Morgane à rentrer au château... pauvre Morgane terrifiée qui ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, mais rester au milieu des siens. Mordred se souvenait d'avoir fui, seul, dans la forêt, après avoir vu tomber tout son clan sous le fracas des lames... Il était terrifié, et rempli de rage à la pensée de tant d'injustice. Plus tard, il avait trouvé Alvar, qui n'avait rien d'un druide : son cœur était corrompu, ses intentions, égoïstes... Mordred l'avait manipulé pour obtenir le cristal de Neathid. Et Alvar était mort. Combien des siens Mordred avait-il vus tomber de la main d'Uther, puis, de celle d'Arthur ? Combien de proches avait-il perdu, combien de larmes avait-il versées ?

Et c'était ce même Arthur, qui, maintenant, déclarait que la magie _n'était pas un problème ?_

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

_-_S'est-il... passé quelque chose, pour que vous en arriviez à cette conclusion ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

-Merlin m'a fait comprendre... beaucoup de choses, reconnut Arthur. J'ai longtemps vécu aveuglé par l'ignorance... et par la peur... Mais, Solel, il naît chaque jour des enfants comme Merlin qui n'ont pas choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont. Et ces enfants sont aussi innocents que tous les autres. La magie... n'est pas forcément mauvaise. Elle fait juste... _partie _de ce monde. Qui suis-je, moi, pour déclarer qu'elle devrait disparaître ? Pas un Dieu, non... rien qu'un homme...

Arthur cligna des yeux, et, regardant Mordred, il dit d'un ton sûr :

-Mon père avait tort, Solel. La magie devrait faire partie du futur d'Albion. Elle peut faire le mal, c'est vrai. Mais elle peut aussi réaliser des choses merveilleuses.

Mordred chercha le mensonge et la fourberie dans son regard, mais il n'en trouva pas. Arthur était sincère. Il parlait avec son cœur.

Mordred sentit un long frisson le parcourir, et soudain, l'espoir s'engouffra en lui. Et si, en fin de compte, Emrys était parvenu à accomplir son destin ? Et s'il avait fini par se réveiller, et par se rappeler qu'il était venu au monde pour une bonne raison ?

Mordred ne pourrait jamais pardonner tout à fait à Emrys le lâche.

Enfant, il l'avait idôlatré comme une figure de légende. C'était avant de le connaître... Emrys ne l'avait aidé à s'échapper lors de leur première rencontre que contraint et forcé, et il avait essayé de le faire trébucher fourbement lors de leur deuxième rencontre parce qu'il espérait secrètement le voir mourir... Mordred se souvenait encore de sa rage et de sa déception face à l'attitude du sorcier. Le héros de toutes les histoires, le grand prophète des druides, n'avait pas hésité à trahir un enfant de son propre peuple de la plus vile des façons pour le livrer aux épées des soldats...

Emrys resterait toujours une déception à ses yeux mais s'il avait réussi à réconcilier Arthur avec la magie, peut-être Mordred arriverait-il un jour à moins le haïr ...

Arthur...

La lumière tombait sur le Roi de Camelot, éclairant son visage, et il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'être un imbécile... Il ressemblait à un héros, dont la noblesse venait d'être révélée... Mordred n'avait pas ressenti une telle émotion depuis des années... En l'entendant parler de la magie avec tant de tendresse, soudain, il eut envie d'y croire, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, et imagina le monde sans espoir qu'il avait entrevu dans l'avenir, ressuscité par la magie... ce fut comme si son propre cœur commençait à renaître, comme si le fardeau de sa peine disparaissait subitement...

-Que penses-tu, Solel ? dit Arthur, d'un ton hésitant.

-Je pense, Sire, que ce pourrait être formidable de voir la magie réhabilitée pour servir les nobles principes d'Albion, répondit-il, en rouvrant les yeux.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Camelot, il adressa au Roi un sourire sincère.

Arthur lui sourit en retour, les yeux brillants et rêveurs.

Alors Mordred songea qu'il serait doux de ne plus être Mordred, l'enfant druide vengeur, déterminé à détruire ceux qui avaient anéanti son peuple. Et soudain, il désira ardemment, se transformer en cet autre lui-même que pouvait être Solel : chevalier de la Table Ronde et magicien, au service d'Albion, libre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs dans un monde dont ils ne seraient plus bannis... Oui, il lui semblait désirable, d'avoir le cœur, rempli d'espoir et non plus de vengeance, de joie, et non plus de meurtre, et il avait le sentiment, qu'avec Arthur, peut-être... ce serait possible.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Ce chapitre a pour but de répondre à une question fondamentale : que fera Gauvain quand il saura que Merlin est un magicien ? Beaucoup d'entre vous se la sont posée... Je m'excuse par avance pour avoir déliré tout au long de ce passage, au point d'en avoir provisoirement oublié mon intrigue. Les lignes qui suivent n'apportent rien au développement de l'histoire, mais je sais qu'elles en feront bien rire certains ! (Spéciale dédicace à Legend :D)**_

_**Merci à Ma, Legend, Dollophead et Julie d'être fidèles au poste :). Ah, Arthur, sa couronne ridicule,... et les pâtés en croûte XD**_

_**J'aimerais avoir des retours des autres... je pense maintenant avoir les principaux points de mon intrigue jusqu'à la fin, mais j'ai peur que vous ne commenciez à trouver ça long, et la fin n'est carrément pas pour tout de suite ! S'il vous plaît, faites-le moi savoir si vous trouvez que le récit s'essouffle, et que vous commencez à vous ennuyer... j'ai l'impression d'avoir plein de choses à raconter, et j'ai envie de faire durer le plaisir... mais peut-être que j'en fais trop !**_

CHAPITRE 4

C'était un grand jour pour Merlin. Aussi, à la tombée du soir, Gauvain voulut-il fêter l'évènement, et décida-t-il d'entraîner son ami à la taverne.

Cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant, et Merlin finit par céder à force de l'entendre insister.

Il fallait avouer que résister à Gauvain quand il voulait vraiment quelque chose n'était pas une mince affaire... Merlin ne savait rien des intentions que son ami avait derrière la tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque le chevalier lui confia à l'oreille, après l'avoir entraîné à la table de jeu, qu'il avait perdu une fortune aux dés la semaine passée, qu'il commença à comprendre dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

-Je ne piperai pas les dés pour toi ! s'indigna-t-il à voix basse.

-S'il te plaît, Merlin ! dit Gauvain, en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Non, non et non. C'est hors de question !

-Tu n'as jamais été du genre à abandonner un ami dans le besoin... fit Gauvain avec une petite moue.

-As-tu bien écouté mon serment de tout à l'heure ? répliqua Merlin, incrédule. J'ai juré de n'utiliser ma magie...

-Que pour servir et protéger Camelot, oui, oui, dit Gauvain avec impatience. Mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis bien un Chevalier de Camelot, donc... si tu me sers moi, c'est aussi un peu le royaume que tu sers ?

-Gauvain... c'est _non, _répondit fermement Merlin.

-Rien qu'une toute petite partie... que je puisse commencer à me refaire !

Gauvain lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Tu es impossible ! s'exclama Merlin.

-C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'aime, répondit Gauvain.

Merlin savait que c'était une grave erreur, mais il était incapable de dire non à Gauvain quand il était de cette humeur, et Gauvain avait tendance à lui donner envie d'espièglerie... Il baissa les yeux pour dissimuler sous ses cils l'éclat d'or de son regard. Les dés retombèrent sur le six, qu'avait parié Gauvain. Celui-ci s'empressa de rafler tout l'argent qui était sur la table, puis, jeta un coup d'oeil plein d'espoir dans sa direction. Merlin fit «non» de la tête. Le sourcil de Gauvain se souleva légèrement en signe d'incitation...

-Je vais nous chercher à boire, dit Merlin en se levant.

-Le double quatre ! entendit-il Gauvain s'exclamer dans son dos.

Et, faible qu'il était, Merlin truqua les dés une nouvel fois tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire comme un temps qu'il revienne avec la bière, il avait pipé un nouveau tour. Il revint s'asseoir en s'efforçant de prendre son air le plus innocent.

-Tu es le meilleur ami que j'aie _au monde, _triompha Gauvain dans son oreille. Je te jure que je te revaudrai ça.

-Tu es un véritable aimant à problèmes, lui répondit Merlin tout sourire entre ses dents. Tout ça va très mal tourner.

-Le trois ! dit Gauvain.

Et Merlin plongea dans son verre de bière, en maudissant la faiblesse qui le faisait utiliser sa magie une fois de plus pour _tricher._

-La chance est avec moi ce soir ! claironna fièrement Gauvain, à l'attention de la tablée en raflant une nouvelle fois toutes les mises qui se trouvaient sur la table.

-La chance ? Ou la magie ? lui répondit le joueur qui lui faisait face.  
Il tendit le doigt vers Merlin.

-Ma sœur était à la cérémonie de cet après-midi ! C'est le serviteur magicien du Roi qui t'accompagne ! Tu croyais que personne ne l'avait reconnu ?

-Accuser ce pauvre Merlin d'avoir truqué les dés juste parce que tu as perdu ta mise, c'est vraiment... fit Gauvain avec un visage dédaigneux.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de toi, et des problèmes ? soupira Merlin, en se maudissant mille fois de s'être laissé convaincre par les beaux yeux de Gauvain.

-Je veux mon argent ! s'exclama le mauvais joueur. Immédiatement !

-C'est mon argent maintenant, dit Gauvain avec un vaste sourire. Essaie donc de me le rependre...

L'instant d'après, un poing s'écrasait sur sa figure. Merlin évita une cruche qui menaçait de se fracasser sur la sienne, et se retrouva à quatre pattes sous la table. _Arthur va me tuer, _pensa-t-il. Pourquoi fallait-il que Gauvain l'incite toujours au pires bêtises ? Peut-être parce qu'avec lui, il semblait si facile de trouver prétexte à s'amuser... Merlin devait avouer qu'il _s'était _amusé. Avant que la situation ne dégénère... Au-dessus de sa tête, la bagarre faisait rage... A coups de chopes et de chaises, tous les clients de la taverne s'en donnaient à cœur joie. _Comme au bon vieux temps ! _ne put s'empêcher de penser Merlin. Il avisa l'un des joueurs spoliés qui fonçait sus à Gauvain, et tendit la jambe pour lui faire un croche-pied avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. L'homme s'affala par-terre de tout son long avec un grognement...

-A qui le tour ? s'exclama Gauvain, avec bonne humeur, en sautillant sur-place.

Il tenait une chaise à la main. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Léon, Elyan et Perceval pour pénétrer dans la taverne. Aucun d'eux n'était de service ce soir-là, mais ça ne les empêcha pas d'écarquiller des yeux stupéfaits face au spectacle du chaos qui régnait à l'intérieur de leur lieu de détente favori.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Léon incrédule.

-Des renforts ! s'exclama joyeusement Gauvain, en évitant de justesse une table qui volait par-dessus sa tête.

-Il a utilisé la magie pour truquer les dés ! s'indigna le tavernier, à l'attention de Léon, en désignant Gauvain.

-La magie ? dit Léon confus. Quelle...

A cet instant, il avisa Merlin sous la table et dit :

-Oh.

Merlin quitta son refuge en disant :

-Bonjour, Léon.

-Merlin n'a pas truqué les dés ! se récria Gauvain.

-Gauvain... dit Merlin, d'un ton menaçant.

-Bon, peut-être un peu... reconnut Gauvain, qui eut le bon esprit de paraître embarrassé. Mais il ne l'a fait que parce que je le lui avais demandé...

Léon le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

-J'étais fauché ! se justifia Gauvain. Je n'avais même plus de quoi me payer une bière !

Le regard de Léon s'accentua.

-Pour une fois qu'il y avait moyen de s'amuser un peu ? tenta Gauvain. Et au moins maintenant je peux payer ma tournée... dit-il en exhibant une main pleine de pièces.

Merlin lui adressa un regard impérieux.

-Gauvain..., répéta-t-il, d'un ton sans pitié.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais rendre l'argent, soupira Gauvain.

Il se retourna vers les clients qui continuaient de se battre et brailla :

-Ca suffit là-dedans !

Aussitôt, tout le monde se figea.

-Messieurs dames, la fête est terminée, dit Gauvain. Que tout le monde se rassoie dans le calme.

Il jeta à Léon un regard penaud avec l'air de dire : _est-ce que ça peut aller comme ça ?_

-Comment ça, la fête est terminée ? intervint le tavernier. Et mes chopes brisées ? Et mes chaises ébréchées ? Qui va me les rembourser ?

-Gauvain et Merlin vous rembourseront sur leur solde, intervint Léon.

-Je n'ai pas été payé depuis deux mois, Léon, chuchota Merlin entre ses dents. Et Gauvain est fauché comme les blés.

-Et si ce n'est pas suffisant... ils feront la vaisselle, ajouta Léon à voix haute.

-Je ne vais pas faire la vaisselle ! s'étrangla Gauvain. C'est un travail de f...

Merlin lui envoya une bourrade dans les côtes.

-Nous ferons la vaisselle, dit-il au tavernier en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Celui-ci ne semblait encore que moyennement convaincu.

-Et pour avoir déclenché une bagarre, renchérit Léon, ils passeront la nuit au cachot tous les deux.

-Au cachot ? s'exclamèrent simultanément Merlin et Gauvain.

-Et vous devrez vous expliquer auprès d'Arthur, reprit Léon du ton de la confidence.

Merlin laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir.

-Je vais mourir, lâcha-t-il.

-Mais non, dit Léon, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Ce n'était pas bien méchant.

Et alors que les chevaliers encadraient les deux trublions pour les faire sortir de la taverne, Léon ajouta, avec un petit sourire :

-Tout bien réfléchi, je dirais même que c'était plutôt drôle...

-Il faut avouer, s'exclama Elyan, que vous n'avez vraiment peur de rien tous les deux.

-Tout est de la faute de Gauvain, dit Merlin, furieux, et c'est _moi _qui vais mourir.

-Si Arthur avait voulu te tuer, signala Perceval, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps !

-Ce que tu dis là me soulage beaucoup, Perceval, répondit Merlin, avec ironie.

-En attendant ce n'est pas Gauvain qui a pipé les dés, nota Perceval d'un ton amusé.

-Peut-être, mais c'est lui le cerveau de l'opération, se défendit Merlin.

-Dites, les gars... pour le cachot, vous n'étiez pas sérieux, hein ? fit Gauvain.

-Bien sûr que si, dit Léon, d'un ton désinvolte.

-Comment ça, _bien sûr que si _? se révolta Gauvain.

-Il faut bien que je trouve le moyen de te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, répondit Léon en haussant un sourcil. Je sais que c'est une mission difficile, mais je suis tenace, je continue à croire qu'aucune cause n'est jamais perdue d'avance même quand il s'agit de toi.

En réponse à quoi Gauvain marmonna :

-Très bien ! Va pour le cachot. De toutes façons, Merlin pourra facilement nous en faire sortir.

-Je ne vais _certainement pas _faire ça, dit Merlin, indigné. Arthur aura déjà bien assez de raisons comme ça de me tuer demain matin, sans qu'en plus je te laisse me persuader de te faire évader.

-De _nous _faire évader.

Gauvain se tut, et constata que Léon, Elyan et Perceval étaient en train de glousser.

-Est-ce qu'au moins vous allez rester pour nous tenir compagnie ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton réjoui.

Ils le firent, et ce fut la nuit d'incarcération la plus agréable que deux tricheurs aient jamais passée dans les sous-sols de Camelot. Gauvain réussit à convaincre Perceval d'apporter de la bière, et après quelques chopes, la langue de Merlin se délia si bien qu'il se retrouva à raconter aux chevaliers incrédules les épisodes où il avait utilisé la magie à leur insu, agissant sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte...

-Je veux dire; c'est comme la fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés cernés par ces brigands du côté d'Acétir, et où j'ai fait tomber cette grosse branche sur la tête de leur chef juste sous votre nez... .c'était un sort flagrant... il y avait des moments comme ça, où, sincèrement, où je me disais : faut-il qu'ils soient abrutis pour ne rien voir ? Comme quoi... il suffit de n'avoir pas la tête de l'emploi pour n'être jamais soupçonné à tort.

-C'est quand même incroyable ! s'exclama Léon. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une bataille, on ne te voyait jamais que par-terre ou caché derrière un arbre !

-Occupé à lancer un sort pour désarçonner le cavalier qui menaçait de frapper Arthur par-derrière... compléta Merlin. La seule chose qui m'étonne, c'est de ne pas avoir plus de cheveux blancs sur la tête, étant donné la manière qu'il a de se mettre en danger tout le temps. Heureusement que je l'ai à l'oeil...

-Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dit Perceval en riant, c'est comment tu peux être assez stupide pour te faire pincer en truquant un jeu de hasard après être resté si parfaitement invisible pendant des années !

-C'est parce que ma couverture est grillée, dit Merlin, navré. Comme quoi, il y avait des avantages à rester anonyme...

Ils avaient tous beaucoup bu, et l'aube était de plus en plus proche.

-Vous savez qu'Arthur va _vraiment _me tuer, dit-il, en regardant les chevaliers.

-Gauvain l'en empêchera en lui expliquant que tout est sa faute, dit Elyan en riant.

Alors que le jour se levait, Léon, Elyan et Perceval se retirèent, et Merlin et Gauvain finirent par s'endormir en ronflant sur la paille.

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut moins d'une heure plus tard par un « _Merliiiiin » _furieux qui tempêta dans les escaliers, précédant un Athur lancé au pas de charge. Merlin se redressa en sursaut, du foin dans les cheveux, la langue pâteuse et l'oeil embrumé, alors que le Roi empourpré jusqu'aux oreilles arrivait devant la grille du cachot. Arthur était habillé comme l'as de pique, d'une chemise qui avait vu des jours meilleurs et d'un pantalon qu'il n'était pas arrivé à boutonner jusqu'en haut, comme s'il avait sauté dans ses vêtements en catastrophe.

-Je devrais t'envoyer au pilori pendant _une semaine entière ! _hurla-t-il, hors de lui, en saisissant les barreaux à demain.

-Arth...

-Ce matin, au lieu de me réveiller sur un traditionnel _debout les morts ! c_hantant et de me dire : _enfin ! Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, _quelle est la première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux ? La figure de Léon, Léon ! A croire que la chambre royale est un vrai moulin où il est normal d'entrer sans frapper et que toute ma garde trouve naturel de côtoyer ma Reine en chemise de nuit ! penché sur moi d'un air penaud, qui me lance : _excusez-moi, Sire, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui vous l'apprenne, Merlin et Gauvain ont tous les deux passé la nuit au cachot. _Je m'imagine le pire, je me mets dans tous mes états... et quand je demande les raisons de cette situation... Je m'entends répondre, que mon idiot_ irresponsable _de serviteur s'est amusé à _truquer les dés _à la taverne en se servant de sa magie !

Merlin ouvrit la bouche.

-Le soir même où il a promis de n'utiliser ses pouvoirs que pour _servir Camelot ! _rugit Arthur.

-Est-ce que... vous pourriez éviter de crier ? intervint Gauvain, en grimaçant. J'ai un mal de crâne...

-Silence, Gauvain ! fit Arthur, sans même le regarder. Merlin, tu as intérêt à avoir quelque chose d'intelligent à dire pour ta défense, parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est je pense sérieusement que le pilori est tout ce que tu mérites !

-Euh... désolé ? dit Merlin, le visage plissé.

Arthur s'interrompit avant de commencer sa tirade suivante, rouge et haletant.

-J'ai promis de faire toute la vaisselle à la taverne, dit Merlin, plein d'espoir.

-Ce n'est pas seulement toute la vaisselle de la taverne que tu vas faire, ça, je te le garantis, dit Arthur, en étrécissant les yeux.

Puis il retrouva sa contenance, ouvrit la porte du cachot et s'exclama :

-Dehors. Tous les deux. Immédiatement.

-Vous êtes jaloux parce que vous n'en étiez pas ! s'exclama Gauvain, le visage illuminé, en franchissant la porte.

-Un mot de plus... menaça Arthur, en pointant un doigt lourd d'avertissement dans sa direction.

Gauvain eut un vaste sourire moqueur.

Merlin franchit les grilles à son tour, et regarda Arthur d'un air penaud.

-Désolé ? répéta-t-il.

-Je me fiche complètement que tu sois désolé ! brailla Arthur. Je me suis levé en catastrophe à cause de toi, je meurs de faim, et,... bon sang, dois-je te rappeler _qui _est censé veiller à ce que je mange ?

-Ooooh, dit Merlin, d'un air entendu. Vous n'avez pas mangé ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes si furieux !

Arthur attrapa une chope vide qui se trouvait sur la table des gardes et la lui lança à la tête.

Merlin la figea en dans les airs avec un vaste sourire.

Gauvain gloussa. Arthur plissa les yeux.

-Ne peux-tu rien faire d'utile avec ta magie ? Plutôt que de truquer les dés ou de suspendre des chopes en l'air ? Comme, par exemple, _faire apparaître mon petit déjeûner ?_

Merlin sourit, et un plateau garni de pâtés en croûte apparut dans ses mains.

Aussitôt, l'expression d'Arthur se figea.

Une inflexion amoureuse caressa son regard bleu... prouvant une fois de plus que le Roi de Camelot était incapable de résister à l'appel de ses friandises favorites.

-Mes préférés, dit-il, d'un air totalement subjugué.

-Pour me faire pardonner ? dit Merlin, d'un air adorable, en approchant le plateau.

Arthur enfourna dans sa bouche un premier pâté en croûte, et l'avala avec délices.

-On les croirait tout juste sortis du four, dit-il, la bouche pleine, d'un ton plein d'admiration.

Sa main se tendait déjà vers le second pâté.

-N'en mangez pas trop, Sire... ou vous allez encore vous plaindre que vous ne rentrez plus dans votre armure, dit Merlin, avec un sourire charmeur.

Gauvain s'enfuit en riant avant que la réponse indignée d'Arthur n'explose dans le couloir.


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Merci mille fois pour votre soutien, Legend, Ma, Maïawela, Nellium, Julie, Dollophead, Narilla Snape ! Ca me rassure de voir que vous appréciez toujours ! Ce chapitre pour essayer de faire avancer un peu la cause de la magie ;). La réhabilitation... nous y sommes presque !_**

CHAPITRE 5

L'histoire des dés truqués, bien évidemment, se répandit à travers la cité comme une traînée de poudre, provoquant rires et stupéfaction parmi la population. Il semblait bien que Camelot était à l'aube d'un sérieux changement, pour que les seuls griefs du Roi à l'encontre de son magicien de serviteur lorsqu'il avait finalement eu vent de ses méfaits nocturnes aient été les grondements de son estomac. Le règne d'Uther, qui aurait fait décapiter le gredin pour bien moins qu'avoir influencé un jeu de hasard, était après tout encore vif dans les mémoires. Pour la première fois, au travers de cet incident, le peuple commença à réaliser que ces temps de suspicion et d'échafaud étaient bel et bien révolus et qu'une nouvelle ère s'annonçait sous la houlette d'un Arthur épanoui.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, les habitants du château commencèrent à se familiariser peu à peu avec la magie qui avait investi leur domaine, en s'habituant à suivre des yeux, d'un air intrigué, les nombreuses allées et venues de leur Roi et de son serviteur personnel, qui semblaient tous deux être un peu retombés en enfance. Il n'était pas rare de les trouver se chamaillant entre deux portes à grands éclats de voix, et alors, des objets volaient puis s'immobilisaient dans les airs de manière surprenante. De temps en temps, les deux jeunes gens se pourchassaient dans les couloirs, et le plus magicien des deux se retrouvait à surfer dans les escaliers en éclatant de rire pendant que l'autre pourtant déterminé à l'attraper restait en plan bien loin derrière en pestant : «Merlin !».

A d'autres moments, c'était ensemble qu'ils s'esclaffaient face à une œuvre de magie insolite, comme les nouveaux rideaux fleuris qui apparurent dans l'armurerie un beau matin suscitant chez tous les chevaliers qui s'y trouvaient des regards perplexes. Il n'était pas rare non plus qu'un «Merlin ! » agacé se fasse entendre à l'impromptu, aussitôt suivi du nom de l'objet que le Merlin en question avait oublié, qu'il s'agisse d'une plume, d'une épée de cérémonie, d'un vêtement ou d'un rouleau de parchemin. Il était alors fascinant de pouvoir observer la chose en question flotter nonchalamment vers le Roi qui la réclamait sans que Merlin ait même daigné lever les yeux de ce à quoi il était occupé, comme si faire léviter des objets était le phénomène le plus naturel du monde.

Parfois, enfin, en pleine audience, un pâté en croûte se matérialisait sur l'accoudoir du trône, réveillant par son fumet tentateur le Roi de la torpeur vers laquelle il était en train de plonger; il échangeait alors avec son serviteur un regard de connivence, avant de reprendre brusquement vigueur dans ses argumentations.

Après un moment d'effroi face à l'inconnu, où chacun se demanda vers quoi pourraient bien mener ces nouvelles habitudes, les gens commencèrent à s'amuser de ces petites démonstrations de magie quotidienne qui avaient lieu juste sous leurs yeux. Ils s'amusaient plus encore du spectacle continuel qu'offrait à leur curiosité le duo infatigable d'Arthur et de Merlin – toujours prêts à plaisanter, à se disputer, à se réconcilier, et à rire, que ce soit l'un avec l'autre, ou l'un aux dépens de l'autre, agissant la plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils étaient plongés dans l'une de leurs joutes verbales espiègles et colorées, comme s'ils étaient parfaitement seuls au monde. C'était comme de regarder un spectacle dont on avait toujours envie de connaître la suite, et les habitants de Camelot commencèrent à se raconter leurs dernières altercations du jour comme ils se seraient répétés les uns aux autres la suite d'une bonne histoire. Les incidents se produisaient partout : sous le nez des serviteurs, pendant les séances au Conseil, dans les appartements du Roi et de la Reine, à table pendant les repas, sur le terrain d'entraînement. La magie qui en était le cœur, était toujours inoffensive, toujours drôle, toujours surprenante, et toujours familière, si bien que l'accepter fut même pour les plus sceptiques et les plus méfiants d'une facilité déconcertante.

C'était le genre de magie qui trichait aux dés, qui fabriquait des pâtés en croûte, et qui permettait à la vaisselle de se faire toute seule, autrement dit, un genre qui n'avait vraiment rien de très effrayant. La spontanéité avec laquelle la magie était apparue à Camelot et le jeu que le Roi semblait s'en faire contribuèrent grandement à lui attirer un immense capital de sympathie auprès du peuple, qui, pourtant, avait connu son lot de sorciers à redouter et de sortilèges terrifiants.

Penser que des gens avaient pu être bannis, ou exécutés pour ce genre de pratique semblait totalement hors de propos lorsqu'on y réfléchissait bien...

Pour les domestiques, Merlin était toujours le même garçon gentil et serviable qui ne refusait jamais de donner un coup de main à l'occasion. Dans les moments officiels, il savait rester en retrait d'une manière qu'appréciaient les nobles. Sa complicité avec Arthur entre deux grandes réunions avait le don de mettre le Roi de bonne humeur, et les gens de Camelot, qui aimaient leur Roi, aimaient aussi le voir heureux.

La bien-aimée Reine Guenièvre regardait les sempiternels débats de son mari et de son serviteur avec une bienveillance qui inspirait si toutefois c'était possible encore plus de confiance aux gens. Elle prouva bientôt qu'elle n'hésitait pas à solliciter la magie intelligemment lorsque c'était nécessaire... La première occasion qui se présenta fut d'ailleurs complètement inattendue, et pour cause : elle arriva lorsqu'un grave accident se produisit dans la cour du château. Deux hommes étaient occupés à décharger un chariot de vivres quand celui-ci se renversa. L'un d'eux resta prisonnier sous les lourdes caisses qui étaient tombées... Guenièvre qui avait assisté à la scène n'hésita pas un instant. Elle disparut en courant à l'intérieur du palais et réapparut un instant plus tard accompagnée de Merlin. Il utilisa sa magie pour libérer le malheureux, qui avait été gravement blessé. «Guéris-le» ordonna aussitôt la Reine au magicien, et Merlin s'exécuta sans attendre. Un regard doré plus tard, l'ouvrier était sur ses pieds et les bénissait tous deux. Ce jour-là, Guenièvre et Merlin furent applaudis par tous ceux qui avaient assisté au miracle...

Le nouveau climat qui s'installait au château engendra bientôt des répercussions logiques.

Bien que la loi sur l'interdiction de la magie ne soit pas officiellement levée, voir que le Roi y était favorable encouragea des dizaines magiciens anonymes, qui avaient toujours gardé leurs pouvoirs secrets, à sortir de l'ombre peu à peu pour se manifester timidement à leur entourage.

Un beau jour, Camille, l'une des filles de cuisine, décida qu'étant donné la tournure que prenaient les choses, elle pouvait bien envoyer les assiettes se ranger toutes seules dans l'armoire par magie... Ce qui aurait choqué toute l'équipe de cuisine quelques jours auparavant fut salué comme l'initiative du siècle, et le chef décréta que dorénavant les assiettes voleraient plutôt que d'être transportées puisqu'il était indéniable que cela faisait gagner du temps.

Le lendemain, le palefrenier, Guillemain, calma un cheval qui menaçait de jeter son cavalier à terre avec un sortilège d'apaisement, révélant qu'il savait parler aux animaux.

L'herboriste avoua qu'elle se servait de ses pouvoirs pour ajouter aux vertus naturelles des plantes qu'elle récoltait... le forgeron, qu'il avait l'habitude de murmurer une prière de l'Ancien Culte pour chaque nouvelle épée qu'il retirait des flammes... et ainsi de suite.

Au lieu de susciter de l'horreur ou de l'indignation, comme ç'aurait été le cas jadis, ces révélations, au contraire, provoquaient de la curiosité et de l'admiration. C'était comme si la magie avait cessé de faire peur.

Mordred voyait tous ces petits changements s'ajouter les uns aux autres et l'espoir que lui avait fait ressentir Arthur lorsqu'il lui avait dit que la magie pouvait être merveilleuse ne cessait de forcir en lui...

Au début, il s'était agacé de ce qu'Emrys n'emploie ses pouvoirs que pour des choses aussi futiles que forcer la chance, déplacer des objets, accélérer la vaisselle ou faire apparaître des friandises pour le Roi, au même titre qu'il s'était désespéré, pendant longtemps, de ce que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps manque à ce point d'allure et de prestance. Mais au fil des jours qui passaient, il commençait à distinguer l'intelligence de cette approche tout en douceur, qui, au lieu de rebuter et d'inquiéter les gens, s'immisçait à petits pas dans leur vie et s'y installait confortablement sans faire le moindre bruit. Il lui fallait reconnaître que si Merlin ne correspondait sans doute pas l'idée qu'il s'était toujours fait du grand prophète de la légende, son absence de style était brillante à sa façon...

Des centaines de gens ordinaires qui possédaient une petite étincelle de magie toute simple commençaient à faire valoir leurs talents sans prétention, et, à chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant qui révélait ses dons dans les actes de la vie quotidienne, Camelot faisait un pas de plus en direction d'un avenir où les sorciers pourraient enfin être acceptés.

Ces évènements ouvraient la voie...

Si les choses continuaient à évoluer en ce sens, peut-être, un jour, la grande magie, celle qui était puissante, glorieuse et bouleversante, celle que Morgane, Mordred, et les druides possédaient, finirait également par avoir droit de cité dans le royaume.

Alors, peut-être, des magiciens pourraient être adoubés en tant que chevaliers sachant que leurs pouvoirs seraient enfin reconnus à leur juste valeur...

Mordred hésitait encore à y croire, évidemment. La vision qui avait pesé sur lui si lourdement pendant des années était encore présente à son esprit, et il avait du mal à songer qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Arthur pour la rendre caduque... Certains jours, il se traitait d'idiot crédule pour se trouver si prompt à espérer dans la venue des jours heureux, et, par réflexe, il se raccrochait à l'amertume et à la colère qui l'avaient nourri pendant si longtemps. Mais la flamme ardente de sa rage ne brûlait plus comme autrefois, et il n'avait plus envie de faire le moindre saut dans l'avenir pour la raviver. S'il attendait assez longtemps, s'il cessait de regarder vers le futur pour se concentrer sur le présent... peut-être, la prochaine fois qu'il visiterait l'avenir, celui-ci serait-il entièrement différent ?

De plus en plus souvent, Mordred ressentait l'envie troublante, de cesser de se sentir à part des autres. Des autres habitants de Camelot des autres chevaliers. Des autres rêveurs qui avaient foi en Albion... Il avait été seul pendant si longtemps. Il avait envie, lui aussi, de goûter à la véritable camaraderie; de se laisser aller à apprécier les gens qui l'entouraient; d'éclater de rire non pour imiter les autres, mais parce qu'il trouvait drôle la plaisanterie qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre.

Il se languissait d'amitié, de complicité et d'insouciance. A chaque fois que l'alchimie qui existait entre Arthur et Merlin se manifestait sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer ce qu'ils partageaient ensemble... pour la première fois, il ressentait cruellement l'absence d'un véritable lien dans son existence. Avec le temps, il avait oublié ce que c'était, que d'être attendu, espéré, aimé... Il s'était mêlé aux chevaliers sans vraiment se mélanger à eux, il avait vécu à leurs côtés sans vraiment partager leur vie... Il ne s'était fait aucun ami à la Cour de Camelot, même s'il avait certainement quelques admirateurs. Encore et toujours, il allait seul, traversant la vie sans aucune autre compagnie que la sienne...

Un jour, après une séance d'entraînement animée où pour une fois, Mordred, déconcentré, n'avait pas terminé vainqueur, Gauvain, qui l'avait jeté à terre, s'exclama d'une voix joyeuse :

-Je t'invite à la taverne pour fêter ça.

-Ma défaite ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Le fait qu'en fin de compte tu soies mortel comme nous tous, rectifia Gauvain en riant.

Mordred le regarda avec étonnement.

-Que croyais-tu donc que j'étais ?

-Allons, Solel ! Tu es si doué à l'épée que je commençais sérieusement à me demander si tu n'étais pas le dieu des armes en personne ! Je suis plutôt bon guerrier, et pourtant... de ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu ça !

Gauvain lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Et, après un moment d'hésitation, Mordred la prit.

Perceval lui donna une claque dans le dos, le faisant presque trébucher sous l'impulsion.  
-C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se poser la question, s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de talents réunis dans un seul chevalier.

Il était très surpris Arthur l'avait fait chevalier très rapidement après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, et il s'était retrouvé propulsé au rang de «Sire» sans avoir l'éducation qui allait avec le titre. Il avait toujours donné le maximum de ses capacités à l'entraînement, maniant l'épée avec rage pour s'améliorer, parce qu'il s'estimait moins habile aux armes qu'à la magie... Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait au combat un tel talent. Il était très loin que de penser que l'image que les autres chevaliers pouvaient avoir de lui était celle d'un guerrier invincible...

-Sans compter qu'il a la beauté du diable, dit Gauvain en riant.

-Gauvain, cesse d'être jaloux, ordonna Léon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? dit Mordred, embarrassé.

-Allons, plaisanta Gauvain. Ose dire que tu n'as pas remarqué les regards de toutes les belles demoiselles du château à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages ! On croirait que je n'ai plus aucun charme depuis que tu es arrivé. Elles n'ont d'yeux que pour toi !

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué, dit Mordred, en s'empourprant malgré lui.

Mais il dut reconnaître qu'il était curieux. Quelle belle demoiselle le trouvait donc irrésistible ?

Quelques chopes plus tard, alors qu'il écoutait Gauvain lui décrire les états d'âme secrets des plus jolies filles du château (il n'y avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête très longtemps pour s''imaginer comment il les connaissait), Mordred se retrouva à rire aux éclats au milieu des autres. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur une sorte de nuage. Etait-ce bien lui, qui sympathisait avec ces hommes, attablé avec eux comme s'il était l'un des leurs ? Lui appartenait-il, ce sentiment de chaleur qui se diffusait dans sa poitrine, et le faisait se sentir plus vivant, mieux ancré dans le monde ?

-Ceci dit, affirma Gauvain, la plus gracieuse des dames de Camelot, elle, ne te regarde pas...

Mordred le dévisagea avec étonnement.

-Je parle de la Reine Guenièvre, bien sûr, s'exclama le chevalier. Si quelqu'un doit la séduire, je jure que ce sera moi.

-Gauvain ! dit Léon, d'un ton accusateur.

-Je ne me suis toujours pas remis du fait qu'elle m'ait préféré Lancelot, se plaignit Gauvain.

-Lancelot ? fit Mordred, sans comprendre.

-C'est une vieille histoire, expliqua Léon, pour couper court à la polémique.

Alors que Perceval entamait en riant le récit de la dernière histoire d'amour de Gauvain, les pensées de Mordred se tournèrent vers la dame qu'il considérait comme la plus gracieuse... et soudain, il ressentit, avec acuité, le vide de son absence à ses côtés... A quoi bon la camaraderie, à quoi bon les rires, à quoi bon l'amitié s'il lui manquait la splendeur étoilée de la présence de Morgane ? Il se rappela la manière dont il était venu à elle, sûr de ses plans et de son bon droit... et dont il l'avait bouleversée, et jetée à genoux. Qu'avait-il cru accomplir en n'apportant avec lui que sa douleur pour la lui offrir ?

Bien sûr, elle lui avait demandé de partir... avait-il gâché toute chance de pouvoir la retrouver un jour ? La tristesse, à nouveau, s'empara de lui. Les belles demoiselles de Camelot pouvaient bien se jeter à son cou, il n'en avait cure... Celle pour qui son coeur battait depuis toujours était plus extraordinaire que toutes leurs vertus réunies; belle comme la nuit, changeante comme la lune, puissante comme les éléments, insaisissable comme l'espoir... Et soudain, il réalisa quelque chose qu'il aurait dû comprendre depuis bien longtemps déjà.

_Même si la magie est libre, même si Albion naît, même si le futur change... ma vie n'est rien sans l'amour de Morgane._


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Ma : moi aussi je me réjouis du retour de la magie à Camelot !_**

**_Legend : ouiiii Merlin est heureux :) Quant à Mordred, j'adore ce personnage et je me fais vraiment plaisir avec ! C'est bien qu'il remonte dans ton estime... il n'a pas fini de vous surprendre ! Le triangle amoureux... ;) je ne dirai rien là-dessus lol !_**

**_Narilla Snape : non, tu n'es pas parano ;) mais je vous emmène à l'apogée avant de commencer la grande déscente... ce n'est que justice ! Je regrette qu'on n'ait pas vu l'âge d'or dans la série ! Ils ont l'air d'avoir tout le temps des tas de problèmes ! Donc dans ma Camelot alternative, il y a aussi des moments où tout va bien, des moments de bonheur, tout simplement... et il faut en profiter ! :). Ceci étant dit : j'avertirai ceux qui rêvent d'une fin heureuse de ne pas continuer au-delà d'un certain stade... parce que la déscente finira bien par arriver (mais chaque chose en son temps) Je m'en excuse par avance... je pense quand même être assez fidèle à la légende...(qui comme vous le savez ne se termine pas sur un : ils vécurent heureux pour toujours) même si ce sera une version personnalisée... _**

**_Cela faisait plusieurs chapitres que vous me réclamiez Morgane ! La voilà... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas oubliée ! Morgane est un personnage extrêmement important dans ce récit..._**

**_A tous les autres : vous savez que j'attends toujours les nouveaux coms avec impatience ! et je fais tout mon possible pour essayer de prendre en compte les avis... n'hésitez pas, laissez des petits mots pour dire vos impressions !_**

CHAPITRE 6

-Non !

Morgane s'éveilla en sursaut, haletante dans les ténèbres. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur son visage. L'affreuse vision qu'elle avait eue en rêve s'accrocha à elle, sinistre et terrifiante...Des bannières rouges sur fond noir, un dragon écarlate et sourd, ivre de faire couler le sang...Merlin... Arthur... _Kilgarrah_... ! Elle se replia sur elle-même, le souffle coupé.

-Dame Morgane ?

La voix inquiète de Wildor retentit à sa porte. Il tenait une chandelle, qui projetait autour de lui une lumière chaude. Il avait enfilé ses vêtements à la hâte pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre, alerté par le cri qu'elle avait poussé dans son sommeil. Il se réveillait toujours pour venir à son chevet lorsqu'elle souffrait des visions qui lui venaient en rêve, comme s'il pouvait sentir sa détresse sa patience et son dévouement envers elle emplissaient Morgane d'une immense gratitude.

Les ombres qui l'oppressaient se dissipèrent instantanément lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage inquiet de son élève. Wildor était le premier des jeunes magiciens qu'elle avait sauvés. Le lien qui les unissait était spécial. Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, mais elle le savait aussi courageux que talentueux. Chaque fois qu'il apparaissait avec ses boucles châtaines en bataille et son sourire hésitant, elle éprouvait une fierté et un amour maternels pour lui.

-Tout va bien, Wildor, dit-elle, avec un sourire. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Vous avez eu une autre de vos visions, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, avec sollicitude.

-Oui, reconnut-elle.

Depuis la visite de Mordred, elle en avait presque chaque nuit.

Wildor vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit, et posa une main sur la sienne.

-Pourquoi ne nous dites-vous jamais ce que vous voyez dans l'avenir, ma Dame ? demanda-t-il, avec tristesse.

-Parce qu'aucune de ces visions n'est forcée de se réaliser, répondit Morgane en le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'avenir n'est pas gravé dans la pierre, Wildor. Il est ce que nous en faisons. C'est une des choses que m'ont enseignées Aithusa... et Merlin.

Wildor sourit, illuminant la pièce. Morgane savait qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Merlin à l'époque où ils avaient gagné le sanctuaire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle aussi. Merlin avait beau être le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, il se comportait parfois comme un grand enfant. Elle ne s'étonnait pas de ce qu'un adolescent de treize ans puisse se sentir très proche de lui.

-J'aimerais savoir comment il va, reconnut le jeune magicien.

-Je peux facilement t'aider à l'apprendre, dit Morgane, avec joie.

Wildor la regarda avec espoir.

-Viens, lui dit-elle.

Et elle l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils suivirent les couloirs de marbre de la grande demeure endormie où la brise du soir pénétrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, et descendirent dans le jardin. Ils traversèrent le verger où les cerisiers en fleurs embaumaient leur parfum entêtant, et se dirigèrent vers l'ombre des sycomores où se dressait le Temple de la Magie. La lumière de la lune éclairait ses majestueuses colonnades, les faisant scintiller de blancheur.

Morgane s'immobilisa devant l'autel, au centre duquel se trouvait son cristal.

-Recueillons-nous, comme je t'ai appris, dit-elle à Wildor.

Ensemble, ils récitèrent l'ancienne prière des Druides, pour honorer la magie.

_Mère Source, dont nous sommes nés, nous saluons ta Vie. Fortifie-nous et purifie nos coeurs. Tout ce qui vient de toi retournera à toi. Nous sommes magie, issus de la Magie. Tu es notre origine et notre fin._

-Pour les esprits de la terre, dit Morgane, en prenant la coupe qui se trouvait sur l'autel, et en répandant l'eau qu'elle contenait sur le sol.

_-_Pour les esprits de l'eau, continua Wildor, en saisissant une poignée de pétales de rose, et en les répandant dans le bassin qui se trouvait à côté de l'autel.

-Pour les esprits de l'air, conclut Morgane, en soufflant sur la poudre d'encens qui se trouvait dans la coupelle sur l'autel, afin qu'elle se répande tout autour d'eux.

Le rituel était beau et apaisant. Tandis qu'ils l'accomplissaient, Morgane pouvait sentir la magie frémir tout autour d'eux, attisée par leur présence. L'Ile des Bénis était un endroit spécial; un passage, entre le monde des hommes, et celui de la magie. Ce n'était pas pour rien si les Grandes Prêtresses en avaient fait leur lieu de culte par excellence; ce n'était pas pour rien non plus si Morgause avait choisi cet endroit pour se sacrifier quand elle avait voulu déchirer le Voile pour déchaîner les Dorochas contre Camelot. L'île était l'un des rares points d'accès terrestres aux Portes d'Avalon, un lieu où les mondes matériel et immatériel étaient si proches qu'ils se touchaient presque. Les magiciens qui venaient ici pouvaient user de leurs pouvoirs plus facilement que partout ailleurs. Et s'ils y demeuraient assez longtemps leurs dons en étaient renforcés.

Morgane avait édifié le Temple au-dessus de la Source même de la magie, de sorte que sa construction vienne renforcer le pouvoir de la Source qui était le cœur de l'île. Elle ne se sentait jamais si puissante que lorsqu'elle se tenait devant l'autel, en harmonie avec la Source qui chantait tout autour d'elle.

De l'or apparut dans ses yeux verts tandis qu'elle activait le cristal, non pour regarder vers l'avenir, mais pour ouvrir une fenêtre sur Camelot.

Wildor se pencha sur l'image qui se formait avec enthousiasme.

Il reconnut aussitôt Merlin... face à lui se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à Morgane.

Morgane sourit face à l'image de son frère.

En apparence, il n'avait pas changé... toujours le même sourire éclatant qui lui donnait l'air un peu stupide, toujours le même visage noble, conquérant, et cependant étrangement obstiné. Pourtant, son regard semblait s'être beaucoup adouci... comme si l'expression d'arrogance qu'on pouvait encore y lire n'était plus qu'un leurre, destiné à dissimuler son cœur qui était devenu trop tendre... Rien qu'à le regarder, Morgane pouvait sentir en lui une fragilité qu'elle n'avait plus distinguée en lui depuis l'époque où il était enfant. Les images du passé se bousculèrent dans son esprit avec l'émotion. Elle avait tant de souvenirs de l'époque où ils avaient été élevés côte à côte... elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le démon avait pu effacer assez de ces images pour lui donner envie de le voir mourir à l'époque où il avait pris le contrôle sur elle.

Elle avait perdu sa mère, Gorlois, Uther, Morgause... Arthur était son frère; la seule famille qui lui restait... et il ne l'était pas que par le sang.

Morgane avait dix ans quand Gorlois était mort, et qu'Uther l'avait faite venir à Camelot. Arthur en avait seulement sept. Morgane l'avait regardé de haut, comme un chiot maladroit et gênant, la première fois qu'il était venu à sa rencontre. Arthur, au contraire, l'avait immédiatement investie de son affection et n'avait cessé de rechercher sa compagnie à compter du jour où elle était apparue.

Quand il était petit garçon, il se tournait sans cesse vers elle comme vers une sœur aînée plus intelligente et plus dégourdie. Elle était l'orpheline et il était l'enfant chéri d'Uther. Elle l'avait souvent jalousé, et elle avait parfois pris un malin plaisir à le manipuler pour le mettre dans des situations impossibles. Mais la plupart du temps, elle avait veillé sur lui avec tendresse, essuyant ses larmes quand il pleurait tout seul dans sa chambre après que son père lui ait parlé durement, le prenant dans ses bras pour le câliner quand il avait besoin d'être consolé, lui montrant ses bottes secrètes lorsqu'ils jouaient avec leurs épées de bois. Elle l'emmenait explorer le château, et elle lui montrait les cachettes où elle aimait se dissimuler pour regarder vivre les gens. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à espionner les nobles et les domestiques, découvrant un à un tous leurs secrets les plus inavouables dont ils s'amusaient ensuite pendant des jours entiers. Et quand elle était d'humeur généreuse, Morgane volait pour le petit Arthur ses friandises préférées, les pâtés en croûte. Ils en mangeaient jusqu'à se faire mal au ventre, affalés en travers du lit, en rêvant du jour où ils seraient grands, et où ils pourraient faire tout ce qui leur plairait...

Ce n'était que plus tard, lorsqu'Arthur avait atteint l'âge de Wildor, et qu'il avait commencé à se comporter comme un petit homme, marchant en toute chose dans les traces de son père, que leur bonne entente avait commencé à battre de l'aile et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à se disputer plus souvent qu'à s'épauler. Mais même alors, Morgane avait toujours gardé à l'esprit qu'Arthur n'était en rien une mauvaise personne parfois, il était trop naïf, parfois, il agissait pour rendre Uther fier de lui au lieu de penser par lui-même; et parfois, il se montrait stupide... Mais il n'était jamais mauvais. Il ne l'avait jamais été...

-Arthur, murmura-t-elle.

-Le Roi ? demanda Wildor.

Elle hocha la tête.

Arthur et Merlin étaient assis face à face, dans les appartements de Gaïus, où ils étudiaient un texte ensemble malgré l'heure tardive, griffonnant des annotations dans les marges à coups de plume. Tout au moins; _Merlin _griffonnaitt. Arthur, lui, regardait Merlin, d'un air mécontent.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas faire quelque chose de drôle pour me distraire ? demanda-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas votre fou, répondit Merlin, sans lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de relire.

-Quel dommage ! rêva Arthur à voix haute. Tu ferais vraiment un excellent fou...

-Non, pas du tout !

Merlin semblait indigné, mais il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'en réalité, il était amusé.

Morgane se sentit sourire. La légèreté de la scène dissipait les ombres de ses cauchemars avec ses craintes.

-Oh, s'il te plaît ! Rien qu'une fois, plaida Arthur, qui avait de nouveau l'air d'avoir sept ans. Ca fait des heures que nous sommes enfermés à relire les mêmes phrases...

-Je suis _Emrys, _protesta Merlin_. _Je suis censé réconcilier le monde avec la magie, pas jouer les imbéciles avec elle pour vos beaux yeux...

-Tu t'en sers bien pour truquer les dés à la taverne, lui rappela Arthur.

-Est-ce que cette histoire va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

-J'y compte bien, dit Arthur d'un air vicieux.

Merlin lui adressa un regard en coin.

-Nous devons _avancer _avec ce traité, argumenta-t-il. S'il n'est pas prêt à temps pour la rencontre des Cinq Royaumes, comment la magie pourra-t-elle être réhabilitée ?

-Nous avons passé toute la soirée dessus...

-Et nous n'avons pas encore terminé.

Arthur fit à Merlin son regard le plus Arthurien.

-Rien qu'un tout petit tour ? implora-t-il.

Merlin eut un petit sourire qui indiquait qu'il s'était fait suffisamment prier comme ça;; il frappa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, ses yeux se changèrent en or pur, et une nuée de papillons multicolores apparut autour de lui, qu'Arthur regarda s'envoler d'un air émerveillé.

Le sourire de Merlin s'agrandit; il leva la main, et la chaise sur laquelle Arthur était assis s'éleva dans les airs; le Roi eut un petit glapissement de surprise en s'accrochant aux accoudoirs, avant de laisser échapper un gloussement ravi tandis qu'il expérimentait la lévitation avec délices.

-Jusqu'où peux-tu me faire monter comme ça ? demanda-t-il, d'un air enchanté.

-Vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir, lui répondit espièglement Merlin. Essayez juste de ne pas me donner envie de vous faire passer par la fenêtre...

-Tu n'oserais jamais faire ça, dit Arthur en lui adressant un regard supérieur.

-Mmm. Ca, c'est ce que vous croyez, répondit Merlin, d'un ton distrait, en rajoutant un commentaire sur le parchemin.

-Je te manquerais beaucoup trop, pavoisa Arthur.

-Si vous le dites.

Les yeux magiques de Merlin rayonnèrent encore une fois, et des étincelles se mirent à danser entre les doigts de sa main libre; une série d'images animées apparurent devant Arthur, qui était toujours suspendu dans les airs sur sa chaise. C'étaient des scènes de joutes miniatures si réalistes qu'on les aurait cru vraies.

-Oh... mais... c'est Léon ! s'exclama Arthur. Et Perceval ! C'est fantastique ! Comment fais-tu ça ?

-C'est magique, lui répondit Merlin avec un grand sourire.

Morgane resta sur l'image de son visage rayonnant tandis que la vision se dissipait.

Son cauchemar était très loin derrière elle...

Voir Arthur réclamer la magie comme un petit garçon subjugué faisait voler des papillons dans le creux de son ventre. _Il l'a acceptée, _pensa-t-elle, avec étonnement, avec joie. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre pour voir se lever un tel jour. Mais Merlin avait réussi, n'est-ce pas ? Avec ses chaises volantes et ses images animées, il avait remporté dans un sourire la victoire que des dizaines de sorciers avant lui avaient tenté d'arracher à coup de boules de feu. Mordred avait eu tort. Il l'avait condamné sans savoir, il avait parlé trop vite.

-Ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, murmura Wildor.

Il regarda Morgane et ajouta :

-Je croyais que la magie était interdite à Camelot ?

-Après ce que nous venons de voir, je pense qu'elle ne le sera plus pour très longtemps, lui répondit Morgane, d'un air entendu.

Wildor lui sourit.

-Je ne pourrai jamais oublier le jour où Merlin est venu nous chercher, dit-il, d'une voix pleine de chaleur. Il nous a emmenés ici, il s'est occupé de nous... Il a construit cette maison pour nous... il nous a fait rire.

Morgane haussa un sourcil attendri.

-Il vous a fait rire, hein... Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas de lui, dit-elle.

-Un jour, alors que vous vous étiez envolée avec Aithusa, il a décidé qu'il ferait cuire pour nous le gâteau le plus gigantesque qui ait jamais été confectionné de mémoire d'homme, se souvint Wildor. Il a fait apparaître une montagne de farine... des centaines d'oeufs, une colline de sucre. Et un immense chaudron, si grand que nous avons été obligés d'installer une échelle contre le bord pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur... Il a montré aux plus petits comment casser les œufs au-dessus du chaudron, en faisant attention de bien séparer les blancs des jaunes par magie... Ariane était chargée de faire tournoyer le fouet géant, Léana rajoutait la farine en la projetant dans les airs, Andréi faisait la même chose avec le sucre, et il m'a chargé d'allumer le feu... Ensuite, nous l'avons mangé tous ensemble. C'était le gâteau le plus délicieux que j'aie jamais goûté. Et c'est ainsi que je me souviendrai toujours de la magie, avec Merlin. Drôle et savoureuse... comme si c'était un jeu...

Morgane ne réussirait jamais à s'expliquer comment Merlin pouvait tour à tour apparaître comme un enfant facétieux, comme un homme rayonnant de pouvoir, et comme un vieillard rusé... le serviteur fidèle, le grand magicien, l'ami au cœur tendre... il avait tant de facettes, comme s'il incarnait à lui seul tous les visages de la magie... _Emrys..._

-Vous savez, ma Dame, un soir, nous étions les derniers à être réveillés nous avons parlé, de l'esprit de la magie... Et je n'avais jamais entendu personne dire ce qu'il disait...

-Merlin est un magicien extraordinaire, Wildor, répondit-elle. Là où nous avons besoin de sortilèges et de prières, il n'a besoin que d'un éclat de rire. Là où nous avons besoin de concentration et de maîtrise, il n'a besoin que de son souffle.

-Le temps des bûchers et des condamnations sera bientôt terminé grâce à lui, ma Dame, dit Wildor, avec espoir. Alors, vos mauvais rêves cesseront de vous tourmenter.

Morgane ne répondit rien. Elle revoyait l'avenir que lui avait montré Mordred, triste, vide et sans magie. Les choses étaient-elles aussi simples que le croyait Wildor ? Elle l'espérait, de tout son cœur. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que la vie avait le don de compliquer les choses aux moments les plus inattendus...

Il pouvait parfois suffire de si peu pour que tout bascule...


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Un peu en avance ce samedi, la suite :) (je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, je sais que vous êtes déjà en train de vous impatienter avec le 503 qui arrive ce soir... trop hâte !). Je pense que ce passage vous fera sourire :)... Nellium va se régaler ;)_**

**_Merci à Legend, Ma et Dollophead pour le soutien...! Une pensée spéciale pour Saroura :). Lo, as-tu disparu ? Ca fait des jours que je ne t'ai plus lu ! _**

CHAPITRE 7

C'était un grand jour pour Merlin, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Aujourd'hui, il allait assister au Conseil de la Table Ronde... non en se tenant debout derrière Arthur, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais en siégeant à sa droite pour la première fois.

Arthur lui avait annoncé la grande nouvelle la veille, pendant qu'ils travaillaient sur le traité de réhabilitation de la magie qu'ils préparaient pour la grande rencontre entre les souverains des Cinq Royaumes. Ce traité était leur nouveau cheval de bataille. Arthur n'avait pas parlé à la légère quand il avait promis qu'ils devraient en débattre longuement avant de le publier officiellement...

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver chaque soir au crépuscule dans les appartements de Gaïus, armés de plumes et de parchemins, pour pouvoir avancer sur la question, et il leur arrivait régulièrement de relire et de corriger leurs écrits jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit depuis qu'ils s'étaient attelés à la tâche. Très souvent, Gwen les rejoignait pour leur prêter main forte, apportant avec elle de quoi dîner, et ils se retrouvaient à plancher tous les trois sur les modalités de la réhabilitation, tout en piochant parmi les pâtés en croûte qui garnissaient le centre de la table, se concertant les uns les autres pour envisager un par un tous les cas de figure à prendre en compte.

Ce soir-là, cependant, la Reine était retenue par les préparatifs de la grande fête à venir, qui lui donnaient des cheveux blancs; c'était elle, en effet, qui s'occupait d'organiser le château de manière à loger tous les invités, et de prévoir le grand banquet de la paix, or elle n'était pas encore arrivée à mettre au point tous les détails comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Merlin était toujours impressionné par le sens pratique de Gwen et la main de fer avec laquelle elle était capable de diligenter le château sur des questions d'intendance. Arthur et lui l'avaient laissée un peu plus tôt en pleine argumentation avec le chef des majordomes, déterminée à lui expliquer pourquoi les nappes devaient être aux couleurs de toutes les nations d'Albion, et non du rouge et or traditionnel qui ne symbolisait que le royaume de Camelot.

-Nous n'arriverons jamais à en commander de nouvelles à temps ! s'était exclamé le malheureux Edmond complètement stressé.

-Je suis sûre que si, Edmond ! A qui le veut, rien d'impossible ! Sans compter que c'est avec des histoires de nappes que l'on peut frôler l'incident diplomatique sans même s'en rendre compte ! lui avait répondu Gwen, intransigeante. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir une guerre sur la conscience ?

Arthur et Merlin avaient fui en catimini de peur d'être mêlés au débat, et ils avaient rejoint discrètement leur nouveau quartier général pour se mettre au travail. Les appartements de Gaïus représentaient l'endroit idéal pour travailler. On aurait dit que l'esprit sage et bienveillant du vieux médecin y régnait encore, inspirant tous ceux qui y déscendaient à se montrer (plus) studieux (qu'à l'ordinaire).

Ce soir-là, après avoir écrit et réfléchi, puis, s'être détendus avec quelques tours de magie (Merlin avait beau ne pas le montrer, il n'aimait rien tant que de faire de la magie pour Arthur quand Arthur la lui réclamait à cors et à cris), le Roi de Camelot annonça :

-Je pense qu'il est temps.

-Temps pour quoi ? demanda Merlin, surpris.

-Temps pour notre ami Dragoon de refaire surface, lui répondit Arthur, avec un sourire. En tant que Sorcier officiel de la Cour de Camelot.

Merlin le regarda, bouche bée de stupéfaction.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez laisser du temps au temps ? Ca ne fait que trois semaines que nous sommes revenus...

-Et il ne nous reste plus que trois semaines avant la rencontre, signala Arthur. J'ai l'impression que le peuple de Camelot est prêt pour ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions attendre davantage...

-Mais...

-Merlin tu as certainement remarqué que tu n'es de loin plus le seul à faire de la magie à Camelot ? J'ai l'impression que la moitié des domestiques s'en servent, maintenant. Il y a cette fille, qui range les assiettes en les faisant voler...

-Camille, dit Merlin.

-Et ce palfrenier, qui murmure à l'oreille des chevaux.

-Guillemain ?

-Et ce ne sont que deux exemples parmi tant d'autres... dit Arthur, d'un air entendu. C'est pour ça que je me suis lancé dans ce projet avec tant d'enthousiasme, tu sais pour que des gens comme Camille, ou Guillemain, puissent se sentir en paix et en sécurité à Camelot. Fais-moi confiance : c'est le bon moment pour franchir l'étape suivante.

-Oui, mais pourquoi Dragoon ?

-Ah ! Ca... c'était ton idée, lui rappela Arthur. Qui, de nous deux, s'est exclamé que ressembler à un vieillard de quatre-vingts ans te rendrait plus crédible ?

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Arthur avait bien raison : c'était lui qui le premier avait proposé cette idée stupide. Visiblement, Arthur avait eu le temps de l'examiner et décidé qu'il la trouvait à son goût...

-Réjouis-toi, Merlin, dit le Roi en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. C'est ton heure de gloire qui arrive. Et en prévision de ce gand moment... je t'ai préparé un petit cadeau. Avec l'aide de Guenièvre, cela va sans dire.

Ce fut le moment que choisit la Reine pour débouler dans les appartements de Gaïus, un vaste sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air de s'être dépêchée : ses cheveux avaient glissé de sa coiffure et ses joues étaient toutes rouges d'excitation.

-Je n'arrive pas trop tard, j'espère ? dit-elle à Arthur, les yeux étincelants.

-Trop tard pour quoi ? demanda Merlin, circonspect.

-C'est une surprise que nous t'avons préparée, dit Arthur, avec un grand sourire. Je suis sûr que tu l'adoreras !

Merlin tourna son regard vers Gwen, qui esquissa un sourire navré, puis, incapable de se contenir, éclata de rire.

-Je ne suis pas si sûre que ça que tu l'adoreras, reconnut-elle. Et je tiens à dire, que c'était une idée d'Arthur...

-Gwen... dit Merlin.

-Il m'a obligée, protesta-t-elle, d'un ton d'excuse.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ta-da ! dit Arthur en brandissant devant lui la surprise.

Merlin sentit son sang se retirer de son visage, puis, ses joues s'empourprer violemment. Il n'allait quand même pas porter _ça _! C'était son manteau – le bleu, avec les plumes... mais maintenant, il était recouvert de petites étoiles en tissu argenté... et il était... affreux. Il leva un regard horrifié vers le chapeau pointu qu'Arthur brandissait dans sa seconde main, et il ne put répimer un gémissement catastrophé.

-Non, se lamenta-t-il, face au couple royal que menaçait le fou-rire. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à porter ça.

-C'est la tenue officielle du Magicien de la Cour de Camelot, annonça Arthur, d'un ton réjoui.

-Et tu l'as _aidé, _dit Merlin à Gwen, d'un ton de reproches.

-J'ai cousu les étoiles sur le manteau, lui répondit-elle. Il n'en aurait pas démordu de toutes façons; que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre ?

-..., fit Merlin, sans voix.

- Il était en train d'essayer de se servir d'une aiguille, Merlin, dit Gwen en roulant des yeux.

-Oh, dit-il, en imaginant la scène.

-Si je l'avais laissé faire, reprit-elle, indignée, il aurait certainement fini amputé d'un doigt !

-Hé ! Je suis très habile de mes mains, protesta Arthur, en les regardant tous les deux d'un air indigné.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mon aimé, dit Gwen en lui adressant un sourire conciliant. Sauf quand il s'agit de faire de la couture.

Arthur renvoya à Guenièvre un sourire immense et Merlin s'empourpra jusqu'aux oreilles en imaginant quel genre d'habileté ils évoquaient d'un air si entendu.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, s'exclama-t-il, en se bouchant les oreilles. A moins que ça ne concerne le futur héritier de Camelot.

-Je te promets que tu seras le premier à apprendre la nouvelle, dit Gwen en riant.

Arthur lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Le deuxième, corrigea-t-elle aussitôt. Mais laisse au futur héritier le temps d'arriver, et en attendant... pourquoi n'enfilerais-tu pas ta nouvelle tenue pour nous montrer à quoi tu ressembles dedans ?

-Vous plaisantez ! dit Merlin, en battant en retraite. C'est déjà bien assez que je doive la porter demain !

Et, assurément, il la portait, cette tenue ridicule, maintenant qu'il attendait le Roi et la Reine devant la porte de la grande salle où se trouvait la Table Ronde. Gwen avait même cousu une étoile au sommet du chapeau. Au sommet du chapeau ! Rien n'aurait pu avoir l'air plus idiot ! Par chance, les chevaliers étaient déjà entrés; le Conseil n'attendait plus que le couple royal... et leur surprise du jour, pour commencer la séance.

Merlin faisait les cent pas quand Arthur et Guenièvre apparurent au sommet des escaliers, la main dans la main. Ils semblaient particulièrement radieux aujourd'hui, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée du beau couple qu'ils formaient. Arthur portait son armure et sa cape écarlate Guenièvre, sa robe rouge lisérée d'or assortis jusque dans leurs couleurs, ils déscendaient les marches côte à côte d'un pas altier, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi le peuple était en totale admiration devant eux.

Ils auraient dû avoir d'autant plus honte de lui faire subir un tel accoutrement il se sentait déjà assez laid comme ça avec ses rides et sa barbe blanche !

Quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur lui, ils se cachèrent tous les deux derrière leurs mains en riant.

-C'est... vraiment cruel, s'exclama-t-il, en plissant les yeux. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Votre Anerie.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, dit Arthur. Sincèrement, tu es... magnifique.. !. Dragoon.

-Emrys, corrigea Merlin, en redressant la tête. Si vous voulez faire les choses correctement, ce sera Emrys, Votre Anerie.

-Très bien. En avant... Emrys, dit Arthur, en ouvrant la porte d'un geste déterminé.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois côte à côte, Guenièvre à la gauche d'Arthur et Merlin à sa droite.

Les chevaliers les regardèrent avancer jusqu'à leurs places respectives, bouche bée de stupéfaction. Merlin vit Perceval pointer le doigt sur l'étoile qui se balançait au sommet de son chapeau pointu, et, d'un geste de la main, il envoya sa magie colorer le doigt en question d'une jolie teinte verte.

-On ne montre pas les gens du doigt, Perceval ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton déterminé. Ce n'est pas poli !

La bouche de Perceval s'ouvrit encore plus grande.

-C'est Dragoon ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Léon, Elyan et Gauvain.

-Mes chers amis, dit Merlin, qui s'amusait toujours sous les traits de son vieil homonyme. Merci encore de m'avoir servi de marchepied lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour me mettre en selle sans votre aide !

-Sire ! protesta Perceval, en regardant son doigt d'un air malheureux.

-Dra... Emrys n'a pas tort, Perceval, se reprit Arthur. Le montrer du doigt n'était pas très poli. Ceci étant dit... Emrys, je ne crois pas que le vert soit la couleur de Sire Perceval, dit Arthur en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Merlin retira son sortilège d'un geste négligent, suscitant des «oooo » stupéfaits autour de la table.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le jeune et beau chevalier Solel se fendre d'un sourire amusé.

-Messires, dit Arthur, bienvenue à ce Conseil de la Table Ronde. Pour ouvrir la séance, je tiens à vous présenter le nouveau Magicien officiel de la Cour de Camelot... Dragoon !

-Emrys ! corrigea vivement l'intéressé.

-Merlin..., dit Arthur d'un ton agacé.

Merlin haussa les sourcils d'un air insistant et Arthur s'aperçut que sa langue avait fourché. Il fit « oups » silencieusement. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel... Cette triple confusion était très loin d'être passée inaperçue !

-Merlin ? s'exclamèrent en choeur Léon, Elyan, Gauvain et Perceval.

-Emrys, rectifia Arthur pour l'assemblée. Dans ses fonctions officielles, Merlin répondra au nom d'Emrys. Et il aura une barbe blanche. Il aura l'air beaucoup plus impressionnant comme ça qu'avec la tête d'idiot de ses vingt ans...

-Attention, Majesté, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse pousser des oreilles d'âne... le prévint Merlin tout sourire.

-Merlin est Dragoon ? dit Léon, en les regardant tous les deux tour à tour. Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

-Avais-je... omis ce petit détail lors de notre dernière conversation, Sire Léon ? dit Merlin, amusé.

-Je n'appelle pas vraiment ça _un petit détail, _rétorqua Léon, les yeux ronds. Sire... je n'y comprends plus rien ! Je croyais que Dragoon avait tué le Roi Uther ?

-Il n'en est rien, répondit Arthur. Agravain avait accroché au cou de mon père un médaillon ensorcelé destiné à inverser tous les sorts de guérison qui pourraient être lancés pour le soigner. Quand Dragoon...

-Emrys, dit Merlin, indigné.

-Quand Merlin a tenté de le sauver, capitula Arthur, le médaillon l'en a empêché... et c'est ainsi que mon père est mort. Merlin en a été aussi bouleversé que nous tous...

-Et les propos que Dragoon... Emrys... Merlin nous a tenus dans la forêt ? dit Elyan, abasourdi. Nous l'avons quand même entendu menacer vous tuer!

-Oh ! Il l'aurait sans doute fait, acquiesça Arthur. Morgane lui avait implanté un fomorrhe... pour contrôler ses pensées et faire en sorte qu'il m'assassine. Quand vous l'avez croisé ce jour-là, il se rendait justement chez elle pour détruire la bête, afin de retrouver sa liberté d'action... Donc, si vous l'en aviez empêché... il m'aurait sans doute tué, contre son propre gré.

-Ce fomorrhe était une chose dégoûtante, commenta Guenièvre en fronçant le nez.

Les chevaliers clignèrent des yeux.

Ce fut le moment que Gauvain choisit pour s'exclamer en riant :

-D'accord pour tout le reste. Mais franchement, Merlin... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chapeau ?

-C'est mon chapeau de cérémonie... il vous plaît ? Tenez, sire Gauvain, je vous offre le même, répliqua Merlin-Dragoon-Emrys, en joignant le geste à la parole dans un claquement de doigts.

A cette exception près qu'il se laissa un peu emporter, et que tous les chevaliers présents se retrouvèrent aussitôt coiffés de chapeaux pointus étoilés... à l'exception d'Arthur, qui arborait maintenant des oreilles d'âne. Il s'en-suivit un moment de confusion totale, puis, un concert d'exclamations horrifiées auxquelles se mêlèrent des rires incrédules.

Le sourire du vieux magicien qui venait de retourner l'assemblée pétilla de malice...

A compter d'aujourd'hui, les séances du Conseil de la Table Ronde promettaient d'être animées... !

-Merlin ! claironna Arthur.

Et l'exclamation indignée du Roi s'acheva sur un braiement prodigieux...

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, lui rappela le vieux magicien, en lui souriant de toutes ses dents blanches par-dessous son chapeau pointu.

Bien sûr, les histoires du Conseil devinrent rapidement les préférées des gens du peuple de Camelot, puisqu'après quelques séances mouvementées, il apparut comme une évidence à tout un chacun que c'était toujours là que se produisaient les évènements les plus drôles, les plus spectaculaires et les plus mémorables.

_Merlin l'Enchanteur _(que le peuple ne parvenait à appeler ni Dragoon, ni Emrys, malgré les efforts du Roi pour tenter de faire rentrer ce nom dans leurs têtes) avec sa barbe blanche, son chapeau pointu et son regard malicieux, devait rapidement devenir dans le royaume une figure de légende, tant à cause de ses pouvoirs qu'à cause de l'originalité avec laquelle il en usait. Ses réparties brillantes ne devaient pas plus être oubliées que son talent à faire pousser au Roi de Camelot des oreilles d'âne... Une chose était certaine : tous les enfants de Camelot sans exception se mirent très vite à adorer ce vieil homme-là. Ils réclamaient le récit de ses aventures le soir avant d'aller dormir, et se racontaient les uns aux autres dès leur réveil comment, d'un claquement de doigts, le vieux sorcier espiègle et surprenant pouvait transporter tous les chevaliers qu'il voulait pour les emmener avec lui sur les lieux mêmes où se produisaient les pires injustices. C'était la meilleure des méthodes pour qu'ils redressent les torts à grands coups d'épée avant qu'aucun innocent ne soit blessé pour de vrai.

Evidemment, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient du mal à faire le rapprochement entre les deux Merlin : le vieux et le jeune, si bien que la manière dont l'Enchanteur aux cheveux blancs apparaissait dans le château pour mieux en disparaître quelques heures plus tard laissait les enfants songeurs quant aux endroits qu'il partait explorer pendant ses absences, et qu'ils l'imaginaient capable de voyager dans le temps ou de faire trois fois le tour du monde en l'espace d'une journée...

Quant à ceux qui avaient compris que Merlin l'Enchanteur au chapeau pointu n'était autre que le jeune Merlin qui servait Arthur, ils s'émerveillaient de le savoir capable de changer ainsi de visage, et affirmaient que nul ne pouvait savoir à quoi _Merlin _ressemblait vraiment tant il pouvait prendre d'apparences...


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Legend : j'espère que tu as bien profité du 503 :). T'avoir fait rire avec le précédent chapitre m'enchante ! Oui, Gaïus aurait adoré l'âge d'or, c'est vrai que je l'ai sacrifié très tôt dans cette fic parce que ça me semblait nécessaire pour que Merlin puisse grandir et se confier à d'autres que lui, RIP_****_!_**

**_Sabrinabella : merci de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot ! ça me touche beaucoup :) Ma : je t'adore ! _**

**_Clia : c'est un beau compliment que tu me fais en me disant que je t'ai fait retomber en enfance XD. Mordred peut-il vraiment changer ? La grande question..._**

**_Ce chapitre pourrait s'intituler : la brigade des forces spéciales de Camelot en Action ! Vous apprécierez la coordination Morgane-Merlin-Arthur, et Kilgarrah (qui ferait plutôt un bon hélicoptère looool). Petit clin d'oeil au 503 original que vous reconnaîtrez facilement XD Et comme promis : Solel n'a pas fini de nous surprendre ;)_**

CHAPITRE 8

Dix jours après l'introduction de Merlin au Conseil de la Table Ronde, il reçut un contact télépathique de Morgane, alors qu'il était en train d'accompagner Arthur en direction de la salle où se réunissait l'Assemblée, paré de son chapeau pointu.

La Grande Prêtresse était particulièrement inquiète...

_-Je sens des enfants sorciers en détresse, _lui dit-elle. _Le danger est imminent... je pense qu'ils ne sont pas très loin de Camelot, mais je n'arrive pas à les localiser précisément... leurs pouvoirs sont trop affaiblis pour me le permettre._

_-As-tu demandé à Aithusa ? _lui répondit Merlin, préoccupé.

_-Elle n'est pas avec moi en ce moment, mais j'ai réussi à contacter Kilgarrah, qui est parti survoler la zone que j'ai réussi à délimiter pour essayer de les repérer, _répondit Morgane.

Alors que Merlin était sur le point d'informer Arthur qu'il allait s'absenter, un garde arriva à sa hauteur, pour lui annoncer qu'une délégation venait tout juste de se présenter, aux portes de Camelot.

-Je crois que ce sont des druides, dit le soldat. Leur chef réclame une audience avec le prophète Emrys...

Le coeur de Merlin battit plus vite... Il savait que c'était une entrevue très importante... mais il était pris dans l'urgence de l'appel de Morgane. Les enfants dont elle lui avait parlé étaient en danger, et ils étaient sa priorité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que la délégation saurait faire preuve de patience...

-Ne veulent-ils pas se présenter au Conseil ? demanda-t-il, pour proposer une alternative.

-Ils ont demandé à vous voir seul, expliqua le garde.

-Il faut que tu les reçoives, dit Arthur, en hochant la tête.

Merlin se sépara de lui pour accueillir ces visiteurs inattendus qui l'attendaient aux portes du château. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que le chef de la délégation n'était autre qu'Alator... Il se souvenait bien du Catarre, qu'il avait cru allié avec Morgane à l'époque où elle était gouvernée par le démon, mais qui avait finalement choisi de lui prêter allégeance quand il avait découvert sa véritable identité. Il avait toujours espéré qu'ils viendraient à se revoir, et il regrettait de devoir abréger leurs retrouvailles...

-Emrys, dit Alator avec un sourire. Quelle joie de te revoir. Nous avons appris que tu étais sorti de l'ombre pour émerger en pleine lumière... et que tu étais désormais le magicien officiel de la Cour de Camelot. Nous sommes venus te présenter nos hommages, pour tout ce que tu as accompli...

-Vous êtes les bienvenus à Camelot, Alator, toi, et tes compagnons. C'est une joie pour moi de pouvoir vous recevoir ici avec les honneurs qui vous sont dus..., répondit sincèrement Merlin.

-En vérité, nous sommes aussi venus solliciter l'aide du Roi, l'informa Alator. Nous avons cru comprendre qu'il était désormais bien disposé envers ceux qui pratiquent la magie dans la justice... et nous sommes face à une situation d'urgence pour laquelle nous avons besoin de son soutien.

-Je vous écoute, dit aussitôt Merlin. Que s'est-il passé ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alator et les druides lui eurent tout expliqué, et Merlin, bouleversé, n'hésita pas un instant à les entraîner aussitôt dans la salle du conseil, interrompant avec fracas l'assemblée de la Table Ronde...

-Sire, dit-il en regardant Arthur.

Il n'y eut ni commentaire moqueur sur la manière dont il venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, ni plaisanterie familière : dès qu'Arthur leva les yeux sur Merlin, il comprit à son regard inquiet que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

-Alator ici présent vient de m'informer que le clan de Dyomède a été attaqué pendant la nuit... Trois des enfants des druides ont été enlevés et emmenés dans un village non loin de Camelot, où des bûchers ont été dressés pour des exécutions arbitraires... Les habitants ont prévu de faire brûler les otages avant midi.

Arthur pouvait sentir la tension qui habitait Merlin, et l'urgence de la situation. Il ne réfléchit pas avant de prendre sa décision.

-Nous devons arrêter ces exécutions, s'exclama-t-il. De quel village s'agit-il ?

-Eastfold, répondit Alator.

_Ils sont à Eastfold, _transmit Merlin à Morgane. _Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe..._

_Fais vite... je peux sentir leur terreur augmenter, _lui répondit-elle, d'une voix pressante.

Arthur grimaça, agacé.

-Nous n'y serons jamais avant midi, même si nous partons maintenant, dit-il aux druides.

Puis, une idée lui effleura l'esprit...

-A moins... que vous ne nous y transportiez par magie... ?

Alator regarda Merlin :

-Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez grands pour réussir un déplacement instantané d'une telle portée. Si quelqu'un peut y parvenir, c'est Emrys...

Merlin hocha la tête. Les rumeurs qui prétendaient qu'il pouvait transporter n'importe où autant des chevaliers de la Table Ronde qu'il le voulait étaient totalement exagérées, mais à force d'être toujours pressé de voyager, il avait fini par améliorer sa technique de déplacement instantané... jusqu'ici, pour lui-même, mais il pouvait peut-être aussi réussir à ouvrir une fenêtre pour d'autres personnes... ?

-Je peux essayer, affirma-t-il. Mais pas avec plus de trois hommes, avertit-il Arthur.

-Très bien, dit le Roi sans hésiter. Ce sera suffisant. Il me faut deux volontaires pour m'accompagner.

-J'en suis, s'exclama aussitôt Gauvain en bondissant sur ses pieds pour se placer à la droite d'Arthur.

-Moi aussi, dit Solel, en venant se mettre à sa gauche .

Arthur adressa un regard rempli de reconnaissance à ses deux chevaliers. Il avait foi en Merlin, bien sûr, mais... il était un peu soulagé de ne pas expérimenter le «déplacement instantané» tout seul.

-Je vous fais traverser d'abord. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas d'ici quelques minutes... dit Merlin aux trois hommes qui se tenaient devant lui.

-C'est... ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ? dit Arthur en le regardant d'un air pas très rassuré.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça, Sire, dit Merlin avec un petit sourire. Je sais ce que je fais...

-Essaie juste... de nous envoyer au bon endroit, d'accord ? dit Arthur, en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Merlin réprima un rire face à son inquiétude.

-Depuis le temps... vous devriez savoir que vous pouvez me faire confiance ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Arthur réprima son sourire. Si Merlin n'était pas capable de se rendre compte à quel point il lui faisait confiance, il devait être idiot... Dans les dernières semaines, il avait bouleversé toutes les traditions de Camelot et tous les préjugés que son peuple avait hérités d'Uther... et il l'avait fait pour lui. Sans hésiter, il l'avait réintégré dans ses fonctions de serviteur après sa grande révélation au vu et au su de toute sa Cour; il l'avait encouragé à utiliser sa magie chaque jour depuis lors; il avait fait en sorte que son peuple l'accepte et le reconnaisse tel qu'il était; puis il l'avait propulsé au rang de Magicien de la Cour au Conseil de la Table Ronde, faisant de lui son conseiller par excellence; en parallèle, il approuvait que les magiciens qui vivaient à Camelot utilisent leurs dons sans plus se cacher dans les gestes de la vie quotidienne, il accueillait des druides dans son château comme ses invités, et il travaillait sur une loi qui réhabiliterait pleinement la magie... Parfois, ces bouleversements qu'il s'était appliqués à provoquer un par un étaient si énormes qu'il se surprenait lui-même d'arriver à les gérer aussi bien... Mais il ne doutait jamais du chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Si ça n'était pas une preuve de confiance ! Mais comment ne pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui l'aimait comme Merlin, et à quelqu'un qu'il estimait autant que Merlin ?

Son ami concentra ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir une fenêtre vers le village d'Eastfold... Ses yeux flamboyèrent, et l'air s'illumina devant le Roi, Gauvain et Solel; un vortex s'ouvrit, et l'image de la place centrale du village apparut en son centre; trois bûchers y avaient été édifiés où étaient attachés deux jeunes garçons et une fille au visage pâle; les habitants du village étaient assemblés tout autour des lieux de l'exécution; un vieil homme vêtu de noir leur faisait face, un flambeau à la main, le visage tordu dans un rictus de méchanceté, déclamant un discours haineux...

-Ce sont les druides qui ont attiré sur nos têtes la mauvaise fortune, parce qu'ils nous détestent... Leur cœur est corrompu par la magie... Ils sont jaloux de notre prospérité et ils convoitent nos champs. Du temps d'Uther, jamais ils n'auraient osé tenter quoi que ce soit contre nous... Mais Arthur est Roi, et ils croient pouvoir nous envoyer leur pluie maudite pour faire pourrir nos récoltes sur pied, sans que nous puissions rien faire pour les empêcher de nuire... Aujourd'hui, nous allons leur donner un avertissement. A chaque plaie qu'ils nous enverront, trois de leurs enfants seront brûlés en représailles...

Arthur frissonna d'horreur en entendant ces mots. Gauvain serra les poings. Le regard de Solel se teinta de dégoût et de colère...

Et Merlin sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant : _jamais plus..._ Puis, il lança son sortilège, déplaçant Arthur et les deux chevaliers par magie à l'intérieur de la fenêtre. La puissance du sort fit trembler la salle du conseil... le vortex tourbillonna, puis disparut.

Arhur, Gauvain et Solel se matérialisèrent à la lisière de la forêt, juste à côté d'Eastfold, un peu sonnés par la rapidité du voyage. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs esprits dès qu'ils eurent repris contact avec la terre ferme...

Arthur nota en pensée que Merlin avait été bien astucieux de ne pas les transporter en plein centre de la place du village; apparaître dans une nuée d'étincelles sous le soleil de midi face aux habitants convaincus que toute magie était mauvaise n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de procéder pour les convaincre du contraire...

-Avec moi ! dit-il à Gauvain et Solel.

Et il se mit à courir en direction des lieux de l'exécution, l'épée à la main... Il espérait juste qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard... l'idée que ces enfants pourraient mourir brûlés lui était insupportable. Ils n'étaient que des enfants, bon sang ! Arthur était convaincu qu'ils n'étaient en rien coupables de ce dont on les accusait... il n'était même pas certain que la pluie dont avait parlé le vieil homme soit d'origine magique ! Il savait reconnaître la mauvaise foi, la peur, et la haine, quand il les voyait; Uther avait, jadis, réagi avec le même aveuglement en de maintes occasions... Merlin aurait pu être à la place de ces enfants druides; arrêté et exécuté des années plus tôt, du temps de la Grande Purge... Arthur l'imaginait sans peine, âgé de cinq ou six ans, ses grands yeux bleus lui mangeant la figure, attaché face à une foule hostile... Si son père avait fait exécuter Merlin, il ne l'aurait jamais connu, et il n'aurait jamais été que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Si son père avait fait exécuter Merlin, il aurait passé sa vie entière à éprouver un grand vide sans jamais pouvoir en déterminer l'origine...

Cette pensée lui donna des ailes...

Quelques instants plus tard, il déboulait sur la place, encadré de Solel et Gauvain.

-Relâchez ces enfants immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il, en se dressant face au justicier improvisé qui haranguait la foule, son flambeau à la main.

-Ce sont des sorciers ! s'exclama le vieil homme en lui faisant face. Uther les aurait exécutés sur le champ, ils méritent de mourir !

-C'est moi qui suis Roi aujourd'hui, répondit Arthur d'une voix ferme. Et je ne suis pas mon père...  
-Ils doivent brûler pour leurs méfaits !

Arthur dégaina Excalibur...

-Je vous ai dit de les relâcher..., répéta-t-il, d'une voix tremblante d'indignation.

Dans la salle du Conseil de la Table Ronde, Merlin était sur le point de se transporter à son tour jusqu'à Eastfold, quand Alator l'arrêta, troublé.

-Ce jeune chevalier, qui est parti avec le Roi... murmura-t-il.

-Solel ? dit Merlin, étonné.

-Il m'est déjà apparu... dans une vision, reprit Alator. Il se tenait seul, sur un champ de bataille en chaos, environné de flammes, une épée à la main... il ressemblait à un mauvais présage. Tu devrais prendre garde à lui, Emrys... Je doute que ses intentions envers le Roi soient ce qu'elles semblent être...

Merlin le regarda sans comprendre. Solel était un chevalier de la Table Ronde; il avait gagné son titre de Sire en venant à l'aide d'Arthur... Pourquoi voudrait-il lui faire le moindre mal ?

-L'avez-vous vu... s'en prendre au Roi dans cette vision ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, reconnut Alator. Mais... je peux sentir la magie converger dans sa direction...

-Solel n'a jamais rien fait qui laisse à penser qu'il possède des pouvoirs, lui répondit Merlin, en secouant la tête.

-J'ignore s'il en possède, mais lorsque la magie s'agite à ce point autour d'une personne, cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose... Solel est promis à un grand destin... Et je sens que ce destin est aussi trouble que l'est sa personne...

Merlin sentit une vague de panique monter en lui. Il avait envoyé Arthur à Eastfold avec un jeune homme qu'Alator lui décrivait comme _trouble, _il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi s'il n'était pas aux côtés de son Roi pour le protéger... En hâte, il ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre, pour se transporter sur les lieux à son tour, espérant qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard...

Dans le village d'Eastfold, face au vieillard furieux, et à la détresse des enfants attachés sur le bûcher, Arthur s'exclama d'une voix forte :

-La magie n'est pas un motif de condamnation. Chaque accusé a droit à un procès équitable... aucun magicien ne sera plus condamné sous mon règne à moins qu'il soit formellement prouvé que ses pouvoirs aient servi à blesser ou à tuer des innocents.

Mordred cligna des yeux et regarda Arthur, qui se dressait courageusement pour défendre les siens; des sorciers, comme lui, des parias, comme lui... L'armure du Roi étincelait sous le soleil de midi, qui faisait danser dans son regard une clarté inspirée... et Mordred éprouva une flambée d'amour et de gratitude à l'égard de cet homme si brave et si juste, qui lui apparaissait comme l'image même de la noblesse en cet instant où il se levait pour défendre les enfants sorciers...

Il comprit alors qu'il y croyait vraiment.

Il avait foi en Arthur Pendragon.

Il avait foi dans sa capacité à réhabiliter la magie et à transformer le monde...

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'Arthur s'emparait du flambeau de l'homme pour l'éteindre. Puis, il le visage du justicier fou se crisper dans un rictus de haine, et une dague apparaître dans sa main...

-Arthur, non ! hurla-t-il.

Et sans réfléchir, il s'interposa... la dague le transperça à la place du Roi.

Gauvain se précipita pour arrêter le vieil homme...

Mordred tomba à genoux, le sang coulant à flots de la blessure qui s'ouvrait sur sa poitrine.

Il avait été frappé en plein cœur...

-Solel ! Solel !

Il réalisa qu'Athur s'était agenouillé à ses côtés pour le soutenir, et qu'il le dévisageait d'un regard bouleversé...Les yeux de Mordred se rivèrent à ceux de son Roi, et il lui sourit.

-Tu m'as sauvé, souffla Arthur.

-C'est avec joie que je donne ma vie pour vous, Sire, réussit-il à articuler. Je vous en prie...ne laissez plus jamais une telle chose se reproduire...Albion doit être un havre de paix pour tous les hommes... et pour la magie...

-Solel, accroche-toi, dit Arthur, les larmes aux yeux.

La vision de Mordred devint floue... il sentit les bras d'Arthur se refermer autour de lui, et il éprouva un sentiment de chaleur...

Avant qu'il ne bascule dans les ténèbres, la voix haletante de Merlin, qui venait de les rejoindre, résonna au-dessus de lui...

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Merlin ! Solel m'a sauvé... Il faut l'aider ! Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Mordred n'entendit pas sa réponse.

Il venait de perdre conscience.

Merlin avait assisté à la scène alors qu'il courait pour rejoindre Arthur, Solel et Gauvain au centre du village. Il avait dissipé le sortilège qui le faisait paraître quatre vingts ans pour pouvoir soutenir le ryhtme effréné de sa course... A présent, il était agenouillé aux côtés de Solel, bouleversé. La dague l'avait frappé en plein cœur... _Alator s'est trompé à son sujet, _pensa-t-il, avec émotion. _Son destin était, de toute évidence, de protéger Arthur, et non de lui nuire..._

-Je t'en prie, dit Arthur, en levant sur lui des yeux implorants. Guéris-le, Merlin...

Merlin hocha la tête. Il étendit la main vers la blessure de Solel, et ses yeux flamboyèrent alors qu'il pratiquait sur lui le sort de guérison. La plaie sanglante se referma, et la respiration du jeune chevalier se fit un peu moins pénible.

-Il va avoir besoin de repos, dit Merlin. Il faut le ramener à Camelot au plus vite...

-Je m'en charge, intervint Gauvain. Penses-tu que tu pourrais nous transporter là-bas ?

Merlin hocha la tête, mais il souffla :

-Pas ici. Ces gens ont assez d'a-priori négatifs contre la magie, je ne veux pas lancer le sort devant eux. Suis-moi...

Gauvain prit Solel dans ses bras. Merlin l'entraîna derrière une des maisons avant de lancer, une troisième fois, le sortilège de déplacement instantané qu'il avait expérimenté pour la première fois aujourd'hui... Cette fois, ce fut la salle du Conseil de la Table Ronde qui apparut au centre du vortex. Gauvain hocha solennellement la tête, puis, s'engouffra dans la magie sans crainte, tenant Solel serré contre lui. Merlin les regarda disparaître, et il espéra de tout son cœur que le jeune chevalier se remettrait vite...

A cet instant, il entendit la voix de Morgane dans sa tête.

-_Merlin ? Comment vont les enfants ?_

_-Nous les avons trouvés, _la rassura-t-il aussitôt. _Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont saufs._

_-Kilgarrah est tout proche de vous. Veux-tu qu'il vous rejoigne au centre d'Eastfold ?_

_-Non. Dis-lui de se poser assez loin du village pour qu'aucun des habitants ne le remarque, _répondit Merlin._ Je ne voudrais pas que son arrivée provoque une vague de panique._

_-Qu'as-tu prévu de faire avec les enfants ?_

_-Leur clan les attend.., nous allons les restituer à leurs familles..._

Il entendit le soupir soulagé de Morgane, puis, l'écouta réagir... à retardement.

-_Nous ?_

_-Arthur est avec moi, _dit Merlin, avec un sourire mental.

Il put sentir la réaction de bonheur de Morgane, même à distance...


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Une pensée pour Ma et Legend, que j'ai fait languir aujourd'hui ! La fatigue aidant, je n'ai pas posté hier soir, je me rattrape donc_**

**_Clia : j'ai inséré un passage pour répondre à tes souhaits à la fin de ce chapitre... :)_**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez le petit voyage à dos de dragon ! Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cet épisode !_**

CHAPITRE 9

Lorsque Merlin revint vers la place centrale du village, Arthur avait attaché solidement le vieil homme qui l'avait agressé au poteau le plus proche, délivré et réconforté les enfants druides. Il était à présent en train de s'adresser aux habitants d'Eastfold, et le soleil, jouant sur son armure et sur ses cheveux blonds, lui donnait une apparence de majesté venue d'ailleurs.

Merlin fit une pause pour regarder son Roi avec amour, gravant dans sa mémoire le souvenir de ce moment parce qu'il savait que, bien qu'il soit le seul des compagnons d'Arthur à être présent pour y assister, c'était l'un des moments les plus importants de son règne.

Il le sentait comme seule la deuxième face de la pièce qu'était Arthur pouvait le sentir, et il prit un instant pour réaliser à quel point il était fier de son Roi.

Si fier qu'il en était ému aux larmes.

Il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il avait traité pour la première fois de « crétin royal » le petit Seigneur arrogant qu'était le Prince de Camelot lorsqu'il l'avait connu, et, quand il voyait l'homme qui se tenait face aux habitants d'Eastfold, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tant de vertus puissent s'être épanouies en la personne d'Arthur en si peu de temps. Non seulement il était devenu un Roi sage, avisé, honorable, et plein de compassion, mais il était aussi devenu le meilleur des hommes, juste, généreux, bon, fort et sensible, un homme qu'il était impossible de ne pas admirer du fond du coeur.

Bien sûr, il lui arrivait encore de se comporter à l'occasion comme un crétin, principalement pour faire l'intéressant ou pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de la bravade, mais Merlin l'aimait comme ça, avec ses plaisanteries idiotes, ses défis stupides et ses «tapes amicales» qui n'avaient pas d'autre but que de l'ennuyer personnellement.

Si Arthur avait remarqué la manière dont il le regardait à cet instant, il l'aurait sans doute titillé impitoyablement sur ses yeux larmoyants et son sourire (qui ressemblait probablement à celui d'une adolescente frappée d'amour) mais au diable la retenue, Merlin voulait savourer pleinement sa fierté, son bonheur, et l'allure épique que prenait ce moment sans surveiller ni ses yeux ni la largeur de son sourire.

-Pendant vingt ans, mon père a condamné indistinctement tous ceux qui possédaient la magie, sans regard pour leurs actions. Mais la magie n'est pas mauvaise; elle n'est qu'un outil, et elle peut aussi être utilisée pour le bien...

Le regard d'Arthur se posa sur lui.

-Merlin, dit-il, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Et Merlin vint à lui.

-Merlin est mon magicien, dit Arthur (Merlin savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il aimait particulièrement quand Arthur l'appelait ainsi : _mon magicien. _Il avait toujours été _le magicien d'Arthur _mais bien trop longtemps considéré comme _le magicien de personne_). Il emploie ses dons pour le bien du peuple de Camelot et j'ai confiance en lui. Aujourd'hui, il va vous montrer que vous avez tort : tort d'accuser les druides de tous les maux, et tort de redouter la magie...

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur, incertain de ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui demander.

-Merlin, peux-tu sauver leur récolte ? demanda Arthur.

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil aux champs alentour, qui avaient été gâtés par la pluie. Le sol en était encore imbibé, les germes avaient presque pourri sur pied. Il mit un genou en terre et posa sa main sur le sol. De l'or passa dans ses yeux et irradia par sa paume, alors qu'il drainait l'humidité de la terre pour l'assécher. Il étendit sa magie, de la terre aux racines, des racines aux pousses, des pousses aux feuilles, des feuilles aux grains de blé, et ceux-ci se mirent à dorer et à redresser la tête alors que son pouvoir les rassérénait. Il entendit les exclamations stupéfaites et émerveillées des villageois face à la nature qui reverdissait. Quand il se redressa, les champs qui entouraient Eastfold étaient prospères et mûrs pour la récolte.

-C'est fait, Sire, dit-il, en se retournant vers Arthur.

Arthur hocha la tête à son attention, avec un sourire.

-Avez-vous des personnes souffrantes parmi vous ? demanda-t-il encore aux habitants.

-Ma mère, dit un jeune homme.

-Mon frère, dit une vieille femme.

-Amenez-les ici, ordonna Arthur.

Et ils arrivèrent bientôt avec les malades sur des civières.

-Merlin, peux-tu les guérir ? demanda Arthur.  
La femme souffrait d'une infection pulmonaire. Merlin la guérit en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour absorber son mal.L'homme avait un caillot rénal. Par une simple imposition des mains, Merlin put également le soulager en le dissolvant. Les deux patients furent debout sur leurs jambes en l'espace de quelques instants, amplifiant encore le respect et l'émerveillement des habitants à l'égard du Roi qui leur était apparu et de son magicien miraculeux.

-La magie sera bientôt réhabilitée à Camelot, annonça Arthur. Les druides sont autant mes sujets que vous, qui habitez Eastfold; et tout comme à vous, je leur dois ma protection... Vous devez cesser d'attiser la haine et la suspicion à leur encontre, car ils ne sont ni pires, ni meilleurs que vous l'êtes vous-mêmes. Parmi eux, comme parmi vous, il y a des malfaiteurs, et des bienfaiteurs. Vous devez toujours vous souvenir que seuls les actes d'une personne peuvent être jugés... et seulement après qu'ils aient été établis.

Arthur regarda Merlin d'une manière qui signifiait : _« allons-nous en »._

Merlin se tourna vers les jeunes druides qui lui sourirent, et l'entourèrent aussitôt.

Arthur s'occupa d'emmener avec lui vieil assassin.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté le village, Merlin s'occupa d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour renvoyer les enfants à Camelot, auprès d'Alator et des représentants de leur clan. Il répéta l'opération un moment plus tard pour envoyer leur prisonnier directement dans les cachots, en l'attente d'un jugement.

-C'est un tour très pratique, nota Arthur, d'un ton appréciateur.

Et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'euphémisme.

-C'est un peu plus qu'un tour, précisa-t-il. Je suis probablement le seul magicien qui ait jamais existé à parvenir à maîtriser les déplacements instantanés.

-Et modeste, avec ça, dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai décidé de prendre exemple sur vous pour ce qui est de la modestie, rétorqua Merlin, en lui renvoyant un regard amusé.

-Puisque tu es si talentueux, emmène-nous donc à Camelot nous aussi, dit le Roi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions marcher !

-Pas tout de suite, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête. Quelqu'un nous attend non loin d'ici.

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

-Quelqu'un ? dit-il.

-Quelqu'un avec des écailles, des ailes et des crocs, précisa Merlin en souriant. Je me disais que peut-être... nous pourrions rejoindre Camelot en volant ?

Le visage d'Arthur s'illumina.

Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à rejoindre Kilgarrah qui les attendait dans la forêt.

C'était la seconde fois qu'Arthur rencontrait le Grand Dragon, et, cette fois, son cœur bouillait d'impatience... Il n'avait pas peur; il était prêt.

Le dragon dut le sentir, car, dès que Merlin et lui s'approchèrent, il tourna vers Arthur un regard amusé.

-Bonjour, jeune Pendragon, le salua-t-il.

-Salutations, Grand Dragon Kilgarrah, lui répondit Arthur.

Et Merlin se sentit tout fier qu'il ait retenu le nom de Kilgarrah.

-Le Roi Présent et à Venir s'est montré digne de sa destinée aujourd'hui, dit Kilgarrah, d'un ton satisfait. Il a sauvé les enfants de la magie et rétabli l'ordre dans le village d'Eastfold.

-J'ai fait ce qui était juste, dit Arthur, avec humilité.

Il prit une inspiration et s'exclama :

-Grand Dragon, j'ai une requête à vous présenter. Je voudrais que vous soyiez présent dans dix jours, pour la signature du traité de paix qui verra naître Albion. C'est vous qui le premier avez parlé d'Albion à Merlin; et si Merlin ne m'avait pas répété vos paroles, jamais je n'aurais oeuvré pour qu'elles s'accomplissent... Sans vous, il est donc certain que jamais Albion n'aurait vu le jour. Je ne peux imaginer la grande cérémonie de la paix sans votre présence, en tant qu'invité d'honneur de Camelot, quand je vois le rôle que vous avez joué dans sa concrétisation Me ferez-vous l'immense honneur de venir ?.

Kilgarrah étrécit les yeux de plaisir et fouetta l'air de sa longue queue.

-Merlin, tu peux être fier de toi. Ce jeune Roi tient à présent toutes ses promesses.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux avec ce qui m'était donné, dit Merlin, non sans espièglerie.

-Ma compagne et moi-même serons honorés d'accepter votre invitation, Roi Arthur, dit Kilgarrah, solennellement.

Arthur eut un sourire radieux.

Merlin regarda le dragon et dit :

-Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi il arbore ce sourire idiot... c'est parce que je lui ai promis que nous rentrerions à Camelot en volant.

-Je ne suis pas un cheval, Merlin, dit Kilgarrah, indigné.

-La preuve en est que vous avez des ailes, confirma Arthur, en regardant les ailes en question d'un air particulièrement fasciné. Les chevaux n'ont pas d'ailes. Merlin, tu n'aurais pas de sortilège qui puisse faire pousser des ailes à mon cheval ?

-Il ne saurait probablement pas s'en servir, signala Merlin.

-Tu ne pourrais pas lui apprendre ?

-Le Roi Présent et A Venir est resté un grand enfant, plaida Merlin face à l'expression incrédule du dragon.

-A qui la faute ? Un magicien de ma connaissance ne cesse d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le faire léviter sur une chaise, rétorqua Kilgarrah, d'un ton accusateur.

-Il faut bien le distraire de temps en temps, sinon, il n'est plus capable de réfléchir à rien, se défendit Merlin.

-Soyons sérieux un instant, intervint Arthur. Nous allons bien rentrer en volant ?

Merlin ne devait jamais oublier le premier vol d'Arthur à dos de dragon. L'expression extatique que son ami avait sur la figure quand il s'amusait à le faire léviter sur une chaise n'était rien en comparaison du visage subjugué qu'il avait maintenant que Kilgarrah les transportait tous deux à travers les nuages. Merlin avait pris place devant Arthur au moment du départ en lui commandant de l'attraper par la taille et de s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Kilgarrah était le champion des embardées sauvages quand il flirtait avec les nuages; Merlin avait suffisamment voyagé avec lui pour le savoir. Mais le Roi ne semblait pas mesurer le péril lié au vol à dos de dragon et ne cessait d'ouvrir les bras comme s'il se prenait pour un oiseau au lieu de se cramponner comme il l'aurait dû. Il fit à Merlin plusieurs frayeurs terribles en menaçant de glisser brutalement, surtout lorsque Kilgarrah se mit à faire des loopings. Kilgarrah n'avait jamais fait de loopings avant quand il transportait Merlin sur son dos, mais peut-être était-ce la manière dragon de se venger des humains qui confondaient les dragons avec les chevaux. A moins que l'enthousiasme d'Arthur ne soit communicatif, et que le dragon n'essaye secrètement de l'impressionner. Pour ce qui était de Merlin, la stratégie portait ses fruits ! Bien avant que Camelot ne soit en vue, il était blanc comme un linge et comptait les secondes avant l'atterrissage en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils arrivent en un seul morceau.

-Arthur, je vous ai dit de vous accrocher ! rugit-il alors qu'Arthur le lâchait pour la dixième fois.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies peur tout le temps ? Ne sois pas une telle fille, Merlin ! Nous ne risquons rien !

-Après avoir réussi à vous garder miraculeusement vivant jusqu'ici, ce serait quand même le comble que vous vous aplatissiez comme une crêpe pour avoir voulu jouer au malin à dos de dragon !

-Personne ne va s'aplatir comme une crêpe, idiot !

-Tête de cuiller ! Mettez vos bras autour de moi, immédiatement !

Le château de Camelot se découpait en-dessous d'eux ils étaient sur le point d'amorcer la déscente...

-Arthur, quand Kilgarrah atterrit... prévint Merlin.

Il fut projeté en avant et saisit convulsivement le bras d'Arthur pour l'empêcher de glisser _encore._

-Me faire monter sur ton dragon n'est qu'une vile stratégie pour trouver un prétexte valable de te cramponner à moi, se moqua Arthur.

-C'est _vous _qui devriez vous cramponner à moi ! répondit Merlin en criant contre le vent pour se faire entendre.

-Je t'aime bien, mais certainement pas à ce point-là, répondit le Roi, hilare.

-Arthur ! s'exclama Merlin, furieux.

Kilgarrah fit une embardée brutale sur la gauche, leur arrachant un cri à tous les deux, et ils se retrouvèrent soudain cramponnés l'un à l'autre. En-dessous d'eux, le corps du dragon se mit à trembler à grands soubresauts. Ils mirent quelques instants à réaliser que Kilgarrah riait à gorge déployée... La cour de Camelot se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite, et les chevaliers qui s'y trouvaient étaient en train de s'éparpiller comme un troupeau de chèvres soufflé par la tempête.

-Kilgarrah, tu veux nous tueeeeeeeeer...

Le cri de Merlin fut rejoint par celui d'Arthur qui semblait enfin avoir compris le sens du mot s'accrocher. Le dragon opéra un rétablissement de dernière minute et se posa gracieusement devant le parvis, avant de replier délicatement ses ailes, regardant autour de lui d'un air satisfait. Les chevaliers qui s'étaient repliés prudemment le long des murs lui renvoyèrent son regard comme des souris effrayées.

-Tout va bien ! dit Arthur, en agitant la main à leur attention.

Puis, à l'oreille de Merlin :

-Est-ce que tu veux bien me lâcher, maintenant ?

-Oh ! Désolé, dit Merlin en s'empourprant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas désolé du tout, s'amusa Arthur.

-Ce que vous pouvez être crétin ! rugit Merlin.

Arthur sauta à terre en riant, et Merlin ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-J'espère que le voyage vous a plu, dit Kilgarrah, d'un ton amusé. A dans dix jours, jeunes gens...

Puis il ouvrit les ailes, et prit son essor vers le ciel sans attendre.

-J'en veux un rien qu'à moi, murmura Arthur à Merlin en le regardant partir avec une expression d'envie sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Merlin, les yeux étincelants.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je suis le Roi de Camelot...

-Et je suis le Seigneur des Dragons, rétorqua Merlin. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir _le vôtre. _Vous devrez vous contenter du mien.

-Je ne suis le dragon de personne ! claironna la voix de Kilgarrah, dans le ciel.

-Sire ? dit Léon, en sortant de l'ombre pour marcher vers eux.

-Ah ! Léon, dit Arthur, d'un ton réjoui.

-Sire... C'était... le dragon.

Le chevalier cligna des yeux.

-Celui que vous avez tué, précisa-t-il, d'un ton plat.

-Oh, dit Arthur. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment tué. Je veux dire : j'ai cru l'avoir tué, mais en réalité... Il s'appelle Kilgarrah.

-Le dragon a un nom, dit Léon, sous le choc.

-Oui. C'est le dragon de Merlin, dit Arthur, en flanquant une claque dans le dos de son ami... Et ce sera notre invité d'honneur à la grande cérémonie!

Alors qu'il remontait en direction des marches, Alator et les druides apparurent. Les enfants qu'Arthur avait délivrés étaient avec eux...

-Longue vie à vous, Arthur Pendragon, dit Alator, avec reconnaissance. Aujourd'hui, vous avez prouvé que vous étiez le Roi que nous attendions tous.

-Je vais vous répondre la même chose qu'au Grand Dragon, répondit Arthur. Vous êtes attendus dans dix jours, pour les festivités de la naissance d'Albion. Je tiens particulièrement à ce que druides et magiciens soient représentés en cette grande occasion, afin de pouvoir entendre la grande annonce qui sera faite ce jour-là. Le temps de la haine et de la peur sera bientôt terminé, Alator.

Arthur posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule du Catarre dans un signe de paix.

-Vous avez bien fait de venir me trouver aujourd'hui, dit-il.

C'avait été une journée pleine d'émotion pour Arthur. Mais malgré toute l'excitation qu'avait provoqué en lui son premier vol à dos de dragon (laquelle n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec la manière dont Merlin s'était accroché à lui : le Roi de Camelot adorait les loopings), il reçut sa récompense un peu plus tard, ce soir-là, lorsqu'un messager vint le trouver pour lui offrir un paquet, emballé serré dans un foulard de soie.

L'homme avait voyagé tout le jour pour lui apporter ce présent dont il ignorait la nature, et Arthur l'envoya se restaurer et se reposer avant de satisfaire à sa curiosité.

Puis, il défit les liens qui retenaient l'emballage. A l'intérieur se trouvait un miroir... _Décidément, _pensa-t-il, amusé, _tout le monde à Camelot me prend pour une fille. _Il s'apprêtait à porter le cadeau à Guenièvre, quand la vanité le fit jeter un petit coup d'oeil à l'intérieur...Il était en train de se dire qu'il était plutôt beau garçon lorsque la surface lisse se troubla. _Il est magique ! _pensa Arthur, avec enthousiasme. Un instant plus tard, un visage qui n'était pas le sien apparut dans le miroir... Arthur sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsque Morgane lui sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Il l'avait vue changer, bien sûr, dans le sort de vérité de Merlin... Mais voir ses traits si remplis de douceur lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà infusa dans son cœur une chaleur indescriptible...

-Morgane ? dit-il, la gorge nouée.

-Arthur. Je voulais te remercier.

Il resta sans voix, suspendu à ses yeux verts... ce regard, elle le tenait de leur père, mais il n'y avait jamais eu dans les yeux d'Uther autant de lumière qu'il en voyait dans les siens maintenant.

-Je sais ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Pour ces enfants. A Eastfold.

Il hocha la tête, trop ému pour parler.

-Petit frère, dit-elle. Petit frère, je m'étais trompée à ton sujet. Tu es devenu un grand Roi... Je suis fière de toi, tu sais. Arthur.

Il la vit tendre la main pour toucher le miroir, et, instinctivement, il fit la même chose de son côté.

-Morgane... je voudrais que tu soies présente pour la signature du traité, dit-il soudain, le cœur battant à cette idée. S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, viens.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ma présence troublerait les festivités, dit-elle. Mieux vaut que d'autres se déplacent pour représenter les druides. Les gens gardent de moi un trop mauvais souvenir. Ils auront besoin de temps pour oublier.

-Je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute, dit Arthur. Et je sais que tu as changé. Je ne t'en veux pas pour le passé, Morgane.

-Je m'en veux suffisamment à moi-même, lui répondit-elle.

-Morgane...

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu ne me verras pas, mais je serai avec toi, Arthur. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je sois avec toi en pensée. Et n'oublie pas que je suis une sorcière, petit frère. Je verrai tout. Si tu ne fais pas de cette cérémonie la fête la plus mémorable de toute l'histoire d'Albion, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

-C'est promis, dit-il, les yeux trop brillants, alors que le miroir redevenait un miroir ordinaire.


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Ooo, Dollop Head, prends soin de toi et guéris vite ! Oui, Kilgarrah c'est le grand 8 à lui tout seul... et j'adore le personnage d'Arthur ! C'est un vrai régal ! (j'aurais tant aimé qu'il m'appartienne, mais non... XD, alors tant que ça ne dérange pas la BBC que je l'emprunte... ! je me fais plaisir avec !). Ma : le voyage à dos de dragon de notre duo préféré, c'est quelque chose que je voudrais absolument voir dans la série ! Ce serait anthologique ! Julie : malheureusement, je ne vais pas réunir les 4, je ne peux pas à cause de la suite de mon intrigue... par-contre, je promets que Morgana et Gwen se reverront à un moment donné ;). Legend : hé oui, notre bon vieux Kilg est aussi un grand enfant, il ne refuse jamais une bonne partie de rigolade ! J'adore ce dragon (et tous les dragons en général ;)) Clia : c'est suite à ton com que j'ai inséré ce petit passage entre Morgane et Arthur, belle suggestion qui a fait plaisir à tout le monde !_**

**_Voilà la suite... une scène Merlin/Mordred que je n'avais pas prévue à l'origine, mais qu'il m'a semblé important d'ajouter... J'attends vos reviews avec impatience (surtout par rapport à quelque chose que vous allez apprendre dans ce chapitre !)_**

CHAPITRE 10

Les paroles d'Alator flottaient dans l'esprit de Merlin. Peu avant le départ du Catarre, Merlin lui appris qu'il s'était trompé sur Solel, puisque le jeune chevalier avait sauvé Arthur à Eastfold...

«Il l'a sauvé aujourd'hui, mais qui sait ce qu'il fera demain ?» lui avait répondu le Catarre.

Depuis, Merlin réfléchissait.

Quel était ce champ de bataille en chaos qu'avait vu Alator ? Pourquoi le jeune chevalier était-il le seul survivant du combat de sa vision ? Qu'est-ce qui avait permis à Alator d'estimer que les intentions de Solel à l'égard d'Arthur pouvaient être troubles ? Se pouvait-il qu'Alator ait entrevu le destin ?

Le destin était une chose étrange.

Bien qu'il ne soit supposément pas gravé dans la pierre, certaines visions tendaient à se réaliser inéluctablement... Merlin ne le savait que trop bien, c'était pourquoi il refusait de regarder dans l'avenir. Mieux valait ne pas chercher à apprendre certaines choses à l'avance... au risque de vivre dans la peur qu'elles ne viennent à se réaliser et de les faire advenir malgré soi.

Kilgarrah avait l'habitude de dire que les visions étaient un cadeau, et une chance de modifier l'avenir... Mais l'expérience que Merlin en avait faite jusqu'ici tendait à démontrer qu'elles représentaient plutôt une manière d'y faire contribuer à leur insu ceux qui les recevaient. Ironiquement, c'était en essayant de tout faire pour éviter qu'un évènement se produise qu'on finissait par le faire arriver. Merlin se souvenait de la manière dont il avait précipité les envies de meurtre de Morgane à l'égard d'Uther en la poussant dans les escaliers... Si elle n'avait pas entendu le Roi avouer qu'il était son père, aurait-elle décidé de le tuer aussi vite ? Ensuite, il lui avait fourni l'arme du crime, en se moquant d'Arthur et de la dague qu'il voulait lui offrir pour son anniversaire. _Les filles aiment les bijoux, _avait-il dit en riant, et le simple couteau de chasse s'était transformé en précieux poignard... De la même manière, regarder dans le cristal de Neathid ne l'avait pas empêché de délivrer Kilgarrah, qui avait attaqué Camelot. A quoi bon se torturer en regardant le futur ? Comment condamner quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait ?

Les gens ne pouvaient porter la responsabilité que des actes qu'ils avaient déjà posés...

Aujourd'hui, Solel avait sauvé la vie d'Arthur en se jetant devant lui pour être poignardé à sa place... Seul un cœur sincère pouvait aller sans réfléchir au-devant d'un tel sacrifice, voilà ce que savat Merlin.

Mais il avait besoin d'être certain de cette sincérité...

Il finit par se lever aller rendre visite à Solel. Après avoir été renvoyé au château, le jeune chevalier avait été emmené dans ses appartements par Gauvain lui-même, qui avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à le veiller. Arthur l'avait visité avant de se coucher pour s'assurer qu'il se rétablissait bien Solel était alors profondément endormi il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois depuis son retour à Camelot du fait du contre-coup du sort de guérison qui avait été utilisé sur lui...

Merlin se glissa dans sa chambre en silence et vint s'asseoir à son chevet.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec le jeune chevalier, et il avait du mal à s'imaginer de quelle manière aborder la conversation qu'il avait besoin de lancer avec lui.

C'est pourquoi il resta longuement silencieux à le regarder plongé dans son sommeil. Solel avait un visage d'une grande noblesse et d'une grande innocence. Il y avait à la fois quelque chose d'adulte, et quelque chose d'enfantin dans ses traits. Sa physionomie parfaite, couplée à sa grande jeunesse, lui valait l'adoration de la Cour toute entière elle ne risquait pas de s'amoindrir après son acte de bravoure d'aujourd'hui. Merlin savait qu'Arthur voyait en Solel l'image du jeune homme sans peur et sans hésitation qu'il avait été autrefois... Quand Merlin regardait le jeune homme, il se sentait troublé, parce que Solel lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais il aurait été incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait...

Après un long moment, Merlin posa la main sur le bras du chevalier et le secoua doucement.

Solel s'éveilla en sursaut, une expression de terreur inscrite sur ses traits.

Puis il se détendit subitement et secoua la tête en reprenant son souffle.

-Excuse-moi de te réveiller, lui dit Merlin. J'avais besoin de te voir. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai eu peur, dit Solel, en portant instinctivement la main à son cœur pour toucher sa blessure. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru voir cet assassin face à moi...

Il regarda le bandage qui lui entourait le torse, puis, leva les yeux sur Merlin, d'un air incertain.

-Est-ce que... c'est toi qui m'a guéri ? lui demanda-t-il.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Aucune médecine n'aurait pu te sauver. J'ai été forcé d'utiliser la magie. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Comment cela m'ennuierait-il ? dit Solel. Sans toi... je serais mort.

Il disait ces mots avec incrédulité, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Merlin l'ait guéri.

-J'ai une question à te poser, dit Merlin. J'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité.

Il prit une inspiration, entendant encore Alator murmurer : _la magie converge vers lui... _Il pouvait percevoir ces remous à présent, tout autour de Solel. Il demanda :

-Est-ce que tu es un magicien ?

La vérité, c'était que Mordred avait paniqué quand ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur le visage de Merlin. Il avait imaginé qu'_Emrys _avait découvert la vérité à son propos en le guérissant, ou peut-être, par la suite, peut-être en l'entendant parler dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas peur qu'il puisse percevoir ses pouvoirs, parce qu'il s'était enchanté lui-même de telle sorte que son bouclier de protection masquait leur puissance à tout le monde. Mais il craignait de s'être trahi stupidement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, après avoir mis tant de soin à dissimuler son secret.

Il s'était raidi en prévision d'une attaque magique.

Mais le regard de Merlin était presque implorant tandis qu'il lui posait cette question, et le jeune druide comprit qu'il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

Il se demanda alors ce qu'il devait lui répondre.

Merlin... l'avait guéri.

Mordred laissa cette pensée faire son chemin en lui. Merlin le traître, qui l'avait livré aux soldats pour se débarrasser de lui alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, venait de lui sauver la vie.

Peut être existait-il une chance... pour qu'ils se réconcilient ? Après tout, Merlin avait rattrapé, par son comportement des dernières semaines, tant des erreurs qu'il avait commises de par le passé. Il n'était peut-être pas le parfait héros mais il n'était pas non plus si exécrable...

Et Mordred se sentait si las des mensonges et des faux semblants.

Aujourd'hui, il avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver Arthur, un acte de foi qu'il ne regrettait pas un instant...

Et en ce moment, il aurait aimé, plus que tout, pouvoir répondre «non» à la question de Merlin tout en étant sincère. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre «oui» sans que les conséquences n'en soient terribles pour lui. Il était certain que s'il le faisait, il serait chassé, ou pire... et il ne voulait pas quitter Camelot. Pas après avoir vu ce qu'Arthur en avait fait... Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre «oui»... N'est-ce pas ? A moins que... ?

L'espace d'un instant, la tentation fut là, bien présente.

_Oui, je suis un magicien, Merlin, un magicien puissant qui cache ses pouvoirs... Te souviens-tu de ce petit druide que tu as tant hésité à faire évader des cachots de Camelot il y a de cela des années ? C'était moi. J'ai grandi, depuis lors, mais bien que tu n'aies pas reconnu mon visage, je porte toujours le même nom. Mordred._

Il tenta de se représenter la réaction de Merlin : surprise ? colère ? peur ? reconnaissance ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui avouer sa véritable identité...

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir être accepté en tant que Mordred.

Il lui aurait révélé qu'il était venu à Camelot pour les détruire, lui et Arthur; qu'il était celui qui avait enchanté l'épée dans la salle du Conseil pour faire croire à tout le monde que Merlin était un assassin qu'il était celui qui avait soufflé au Roi de n'accepter son retour qu'à condition de lui faire subir les Rites, parce qu'il avait voulu se venger de lui en le privant de sa magie. Il lui aurait dit qu'il avait réalisé ses erreurs, et qu'il avait fini par changer d'avis.

Comme il aurait été soulagé, d'avouer tous ces crimes qui pesaient sur sa conscience à quelqu'un, et comme il aurait voulu, que Merlin soit capable de lui pardonner toutes ces ténèbres...

Mais au fond de lui, il se souvenait de la manière dont _Emrys _l'avait fait trébucher, ce jour-là, dans la forêt, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un enfant... et il savait que si ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres, il perdrait tout : son armure de chevalier, son siège à la table ronde, la confiance d'Arthur, tout ce qui lui était cher, tout ce à quoi il avait commencé à se raccrocher, tout ce qui lui avait rendu l'espoir en ce monde.

Merlin pourrait peut-être lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait à lui. Mais il était une chose qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais : Mordred avait tué Gaïus. Il l'avait étranglé son cœur vaillant dans son sommeil avec les doigts glacés de sa magie pour le forcer à s'arrêter de battre, parce qu'il savait que perdre Gaïus serait un enfer pour Merlin. S'il confessait tout ce qu'il avait fait d'autre, tôt ou tard, Merlin finirait par découvrir ce crime-là... et alors...Mordred perdrait tout ce qu'il possédait.

Il sentit son cœur se glacer d'horreur, et il prit sa résolution.

_Personne à Camelot ne saura jamais que je suis magicien. Personne à Camelot n'apprendra jamais que j'ai été Mordred un jour. _

A voix haute, il dit :

-Non. Non, je ne suis pas un magicien.

-Pourquoi as-tu hésité avant de répondre ? demanda pensivement Merlin.

-Parce que... bien que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs moi-même, mon père en avait, mentit Mordred. Malheureusement, il n'utilisait pas les siens pour le bien, contrairement à toi.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Je comprends, dit-il.

-Il est mort quand j'étais très jeune, reprit Mordred. C'a été une délivrance. Ma mère et moi... nous étions terrifiés par lui.

-Je suis désolé, dit Merlin.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, répondit Mordred. C'est moi qui suis désolé... pour m'être montré si méfiant envers toi. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance. Mais tu as maintes fois prouvé que tu n'utilisais tes pouvoirs que pour le service d'Arthur, et uniquement pour faire le bien.

Merlin sourit, et hocha la tête.

-Tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour lui. Peux-tu me dire... pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Arthur a raison. Dans l'amour qu'il porte à son peuple, dans la vision de paix dont il tente de faire une réalité, et dans sa volonté de prouver que la magie n'est pas mauvaise. Arthur a raison, et je crois en lui. Je le crois capable de réconcilier l'inconciliable, et de changer le monde.

-Moi aussi, dit Merlin, avec un sourire, en posant une main chaleureuse sur le bras de Mordred.

-Comme tous ceux qui le suivent, dit Mordred en lui rendant son sourire.

-Pardonne-moi... d'avoir douté de toi, Solel, dit Merlin avec un soupir soulagé. Et aussi, de t'avoir réveillé... Maintenant, rendors-toi. Les sorts de guérison sont fatigants, tu dois te reposer... et reprendre des forces.


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Merci énormément pour vos coms, Dollophead, Ma, Legend, Vicky et Julie ! Ca me touche énormément de vous entendre dire que cette histoire vous plaît (autant que l'original ! Julie c'est un immense compliment ! et je prendrai le temps d'aller voir la fic que tu me conseilles dès que j'aurai un petit moment !). Ca me touche aussi de vous entendre dire que certains passages vous font rêver et que vous accrochez à l'intrigue et aux personnages. J'essaie vraiment de m'appliquer dans ce que je fais pour vous faire vibrer et recevoir vos retours me donne de la force pour continuer...Au départ mon projet était beaucoup moins grand !_**

**_Concernant Mordred : oui, il a bien tué Gaïus, et oui, il croit bien en Arthur... on ne sait plus si on l'aime ou si on le déteste... c'est normal :). La force de mon Mordred est que personne ne sait qui il est (sauf Morgane...). _**

**_Ce soir j'étais vraiment HS et j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir foiré ce chapitre qui est ni plus ni moins que LA FIN HEUREUSE que beaucoup attendent... j'ai essayé d'y mettre toute l'émotion qu'elle mérite car enfin, enfin ! Albion est née... Clia je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous rêvent que tout se termine bien et donc quelque part je veux leur donner l'opportunité d'un happy end intermédiaire._**

**_Il reste encore un chapitre après celui-ci pour clore cet épisode qui vous l'aurez compris se termine bien... Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)_**

CHAPITRE 11

Depuis une semaine, le château de Camelot était métamorphosé par une agitation frénétique, et les préparatifs de la grande rencontre entre les souverains des Cinq Royaumes battaient leur plein.

Sous l'oeil impitoyable de la Reine Guenièvre, les cuisiniers travaillaient jour et nuit aux fourneaux, les jardiniers fleurissaient les pièces et les couloirs, les domestiques briquaient le sol jusqu'à le faire reluire, les conseillers se débattaient dans leurs rouleaux de parchemin, et les tables du banquet (garnies de nappes multicolores) s'alignaient sous le grand chapiteau qui avait été dressé au centre de la cour en ordre de bataille pour le banquet de fête.

-Je veux que tout soit parfait pour accueillir nos hôtes, s'exclamait la maîtresse de Camelot d'un ton impérieux à quiconque ralentissait le rythme devant elle. Nous aurons tout le temps de dormir quand le grand jour sera passé.

Et lorsqu'elle estimait que les choses n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût, il n'était pas rare que les domestiques médusés écopent d'une leçon donnée par l'exemple sur _la meilleure manière de chasser les toiles d'araignée _après qu'elle leur ait arraché leur plumeau des mains_. _Ils murmuraient alors en riant que le Roi aimait tant les dragons qu'il en avait épousé un (ce à quoi Gwen leur répondait, le regard étincelant, qu'ils feraient mieux de cesser de dire des sottises avant qu'elle ne se mette à cracher du feu).

Le nouveau perfectionnisme de la Reine s'étendait évidemment à son mari, à qui elle avait bien l'intention de donner une allure royale pour la grande fête, et Arthur fut forcé d'endurer que le tailleur vienne prendre ses mesures avant de passer aux essayages des vêtements qu'il lui avait fabriqués.

-Mais puisque de toutes façons je porterai mon armure... tenta-t-il de protester, à un moment donné de la séance de torture que lui infligeait le couturier sous le regard impitoyable de sa femme.

-Arthur... si je t'avais écouté, tu aurais porté cette maudite armure le jour de notre _mariage. _Pour une fois dans ta vie, j'exige que tu te fasses beau, et n'espère même pas t'en sortir sur une pirouette, lui répondit Guenièvre, en pointant sur lui un doigt menaçant.

Guenièvre était clairement sur les nerfs par rapport à l'organisation de la rencontre, et Arthur, qui découvrait un aspect inconnu de sa femme alors que s'approchait le grand évènement, referma la bouche de peur de la mettre en colère.

A côté de lui, le tailleur s'exclama :

-Votre Majesté ! Vous devriez essayer le jaune. Le jaune vous donnerait particulièrement bonne mine !

-Mais le jaune n'est pas ma couleur, dit faiblement Arthur, en essayant de battre en retraite, clairement submergé par la situation.

Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette à la porte de la chambre et s'exclama: «Merlin !» d'un ton désespéré qui signifiait clairement : _au secours sauve-moi ! _

Merlin qui avait assisté à toute la scène haussa les sourcils avec l'air de dire : _à chacun sa croix._

Arthur lui renvoya un regard qui criait : _pitié !_

Gwen se retourna vers Merlin les bras croisés et s'exclama : «Il est déjà bien assez insupportable comme ça; j'espère que tu ne vas pas l'encourager dans sa tentative de rébellion ».

-Loin de moi cette idée, se défendit Merlin.

Le visage d'Arthur se fit implorant.

-Ceci dit... si je peux me permettre... peut-être qu'habillé comme ça... ?

Merlin agita la main, un éclair doré dansa dans ses yeux, et Arthur se retrouva somptueusement vêtu d'une veste brochée d'or sur une chemise rouge écarlate; avec son pantalon noir et ses bottes étincelantes, il était vraiment... paré comme un Roi.

-Tu es merveilleux, dit Guenièvre à Merlin, en joignant les mains. C'est tout à fait comme ça que je le voyais. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais merveilleux ?

-Ca ne me gêne pas que tu le redises, se rengorgea Merlin.

-Hé ! protesta Arthur, empourpré.

Puis, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est... pas mal, reconnut-il, d'un air réjoui.

-Heureux d'avoir pu aider, dit Merlin, avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne s'attendait certes pas à devenir styliste pour toute la Cour mais ce fut plus ou moins ce qui se produisit après ça... Il eut d'ailleurs l'impression, à plusieurs reprises, que Gwen utilisait les "commandes" de certains courtisans pour l'écarter lorsqu'elle voulait se retrouver en tête à tête avec Arthur. Y avait-il des choses que Merlin n'était pas supposé entendre ? Il n'avait guère le temps d'être curieux avec tout le travail de préparation qui lui incombait encore, mais il regrettait un peu de n'être pas de toutes les confidences... et se demandait parfois ce que lui cachait le couple royal.

Grâce à l'ouvrage acharné de Guenièvre, lorsque le grand jour arriva, tout était fin prêt, et ils n'eurent plus qu'à se mettre en place pour attendre de recevoir leurs invités. Un moment avant qu'ils ne déscendent dans la cour, la Reine retrouva miraculeusement sa douceur, et son sourire, pour le plus grand soulagement de Merlin, mais surtout d'Arthur. Le pauvre avait fui la chambre conjugale pour dormir dans l'armurerie les deux dernières nuits et commençait à désespérer de retrouver sa bien-aimée telle qu'il l'avait épousée. Merlin avait dû intercéder auprès de son amie pour qu'elle laisse le Roi dormir un peu la nuit au lieu de le faire travailler jusqu'aux petites heures de l'aube sur les derniers détails de l'organisation... Son ultime argument avait été : "Il n'aura vraiment pas l'air royal s'il s'endort dans son assiette en plein banquet, Gwen !"

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'excusa Guenièvre, embarrassée. Je suppose que c'était la pression...

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu soies trop souvent soumise à ce genre de pression. Rappelle-moi de n'organiser une rencontre comme celle-ci qu'une fois tous les cinq ans, au mieux, lui répondit tendrement Arthur, en lui embrassant la paume pour effacer son sourire d'excuses.

Ainsi déscendirent-ils sur le parvis la main dans la main comme le couple uni qu'ils étaient... lorsque les questions d'organisation ne venaient pas menacer leur parfaite entente.

Merlin était à leurs côtés, en tenue d'apparat (après avoir si bien habillé la Cour toute entière, il était outré de devoir porter son chapeau et son manteau étoilé), et les chevaliers de Camelot étaient assemblés en arc-de-cercle derrière eux, étincelants dans leurs armures brillantes.

La cour était bondée : conseillers, courtisans et simples citoyens de Camelot s'y pressaient, rassemblés pour accueillir les cinq grandes délégations.

Elles furent annoncées l'une après l'autre par les hérauts du royaume. Ceux-ci sonnaient du cor avant de s'exclamer : «Bienvenue aux alliés de Camelot !» à chaque nouvelle arrivée, suscitant les vivats et les applaudissements de la foule.

Les habitants de la cité s'étaient amalgamés le long de la rue principale pour regarder passer les cortèges; les gens avaient apporté des paniers de pétales de fleurs qu'ils lançaient abondamment sur les souverains des nations alliées pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue... C'était un accueil glorieux et chaleureux, qui ne pouvait que susciter le plaisir de leurs invités.

La première délégation à rejoindre la cour du château fut celle de Nemeth, avec, à sa tête, la Princesse Mithian, vêtue d'une robe splendide. Lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre, Guenièvre s'avança pour l'accueillir, et les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent chaleureusement, toutes à leur joie de se revoir. Les salutations de bienvenue furent échangées avec effusion; elles n'étaient pas terminées que la Reine Annis arrivait à son tour, majestueuse comme toujours dans ses fourrures. Bayard ne fut pas très long à la suivre, et Loth lui-même arborait un sourire triomphant sur son visage lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

-Chers amis, dit Arthur, avec émotion, Camelot vous souhaite la bienvenue en ce jour radieux. Nous sommes très honorés de vous recevoir pour cette grande occasion et nous vous invitons à vous installer, et à vous rafraîchir, avant le grand banquet qui sera donné ce soir en l'honneur de la naissance d'Albion...

La prévoyance de Guenièvre porta ses fruits quand chacun trouva ses appartements sans difficulté; un véritable ballet de domestiques se retrouva à convoyer les bagages des souverains à travers les couloirs du château, et le couple royal n'entendit que des compliments quant à la qualité de l'accueil qu'ils réservaient à leurs hôtes... Chacun des invités avait fait un long voyage, et quelques heures de répit avant de passer à la signature du traité n'étaient pour déplaire à aucun d'eux. Quand ils se furent rafraîchis, Arthur se retrouva à bavarder avec Loth et Bayard tandis que Guenièvre s'entretenait avec Annis et Mithian. Le soir tombait rapidement, et l'heure du banquet approchait. Merlin bouillait d'impatience; en même temps, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter; et si les druides n'osaient pas les rejoindre ? Et si Alator devait rencontrer un souci en chemin ? Et si Kilgarrah bouleversait toute l'assemblée en faisant son apparition ? Leur présence à tous était extrêmement importante pour le bon déroulement de la cérémonie de ce soir...

Finalement, la nuit tomba sur Camelot, et ils se dirigèrent vers le grand chapiteau qui avait été dressé dans la cour en procession. Arthur et Guenièvre prirent place avec les autres Souverains, et Merlin découvrit avec plaisir qu'une place lui avait été réservée à leur table, aux côté de la Reine.

Il se retrouva à passer un excellent dîner pris entre les traits d'esprit de Mithian (qui ne cessait de s'étonner qu'il puisse avoir l'air aussi vieux) l'enthousiasme de Gwen (qui semblait encore plus impatiente que lui), et la bonne humeur d'Arthur (dont les yeux scintillaient comme des étoiles).

Annis voulut le persuader de les divertir, ce qu'il fit en faisant apparaître au centre de la table un dragon miniature qui ressemblait en tout points à Kilgarrah, tandis que Bayard et Loth conversaient aimablement des avantages qu'ils trouvaient à la magie.

-Vraiment, Arthur, dit Annis, à un moment donné de la conversation, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous finissiez par changer d'avis à propos de la magie.

-J'avoue que je m'étonne parfois moi-même, reconnut Arthur en riant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revoir votre opinion ? insista Mithian.

Arthur croisa le regard de Merlin, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

-L'homme le plus entêté du monde peut arriver à la bonne conclusion lorsqu'il est bien entouré, répondit Arthur.

Gwen posa fièrement sa main sur la sienne et hocha la tête...

Le délicieux banquet touchait à sa fin. Les domestiques débarrassèrent les assiettes, et les conseillers de Camelot apportèrent la version finale du grand traité de paix à la table d'honneur qui trônait sur une estrade, éclairée de flambeaux, face à la foule qui s'était rassemblée pour assister à la signature.

Les souverains des Cinq Royaumes se levèrent pour entourer la table.

Gwen et Merlin restèrent où ils étaient, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

C'était le grand moment, et Arthur prit la parole...

-Nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui pour fêter un grand évènement. Car c'est toujours un grand évènement qu'une naissance, mais cette naissance n'est pas n'importe quelle naissance... C'est celle d'Albion. Albion est plus qu'un royaume, c'est un rêve, un rêve de paix, d'unité, de prospérité et de justice. Albion survivra à chacun de nous, qui sommes présents, ici, aujourd'hui, pour assister à sa création... Elle s'ancrera dans le futur comme la promesse d'un monde meilleur, elle s'épanouira dans les âges à venir comme une grande nation. Albion est le monde de demain que nous construisons aujourd'hui, Albion est un espoir que nous formons ensemble...

C'était à Sire Geoffrey, le vieux bibliothécaire, que revenait l'honneur de donner la lecture du traité. Merlin et Gwen écoutèrent les phrases familières sur lesquelles ils avaient passé bien des nuits blanches à travailler sans relâche avec une profonde tendresse.

Puis, l'un après l'autre, Arthur, Mithian, Annis, Bayard, et Loth, apposèrent leur Sceau sur le parchemin, avant de se serrer la main en signe d'amitié sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-Longue vie à Albion ! s'écria l'assistance avec joie.

-Par ce traité, nous nous engageons à faire régner la justice et l'équité, dit Mithian, face au peuple.

-Nous nous engageons à établir la paix et non à rechercher la guerre, poursuivit Annis, d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Nous nous engageons à nous entraider et à nous porter secours les uns aux autres, renchérit Loth.

-Nous nous engageons à respecter des règles communes et à nous soumettre aux mêmes lois, conclut Loth.

Lorsque les applaudissements se furent taris, Arthur reprit la parole.

- Albion est née de la parole, de la plume, de la sueur,... et de la magie.

Le Roi de Camelot étendit la main, et un «oooo» s'échappa de l'assemblée alors qu'un vent soudain se levait.

-Albion est née de la sagesse du Grand Dragon Kilgarrah, qui le premier en a rêvé, conclut le Roi e Camelot.

Kilgarrah et Aithusa attérirent gracieusement côte à côte au centre de la cour, face à la table où siégeaient les souverains des Cinq Royaumes, et replièrent élégamment leurs grandes ailes. Leurs yeux d'or et d'argent parcoururent l'assemblée avec majesté. Arthur s'inclina respectueusement devant eux. Kilgarrah retourna à Arthur son salut solennel. A ses côtés, Aithusa scintillait comme les étoiles, au centre de toutes les attentions...

-Paix aux peuples des Cinq Royaumes et à leurs souverains, dit le Grand Dragon. Nous sommes venus saluer le jour où le Roi Présent et A Venir honore sa promesse envers les créatures de la magie.

Arthur hocha solennellement la tête.

-Parce qu'elle est née de la magie, Albion ne saurait exister sans la magie. C'est pourquoi, en ce jour, je révoque à jamais les lois qui interdisaient la magie dans le royaume. Dorénavant, les magiciens seront jugés à la même aune que tous les autres hommes. Que leur don leur serve à protéger, à soutenir et à guérir leur prochain, et ils en seront félicités comme ils le méritent, car quiconque se met au service du bien avec honneur prouve la noblesse de son âme... Longue vie à la magie d'Albion, une magie source d'émerveillement, de joie et de délices, une magie source de vie, de fête et de prospérité.

-Longue vie à la magie d'Albion ! s'exclamèrent les dragons.

-Longue vie à la magie d'Albion ! rugit le peuple transporté.

-J'invite le peuple des druides à s'avancer pour apposer sa signature sur le grand traité de paix, dit Arthur, en faisant un signe d'invitation.

Merlin vit Alator et les druides s'avancer vers la table du traité, auprès des souverains des Cinq Royaumes... Parmi eux, il reconnut un visage qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis très, très longtemps, celui d'un magicien qu'il avait connu adolescent, et qui était devenu un homme... il n'aurait jamais cru que Gili viendrait, et le voir là porta un nouveau coup à son cœur déjà rempli de trop d'émotion...

A l'instant où Alator signa le traité, Merlin sentit des larmes bouleversées déborder de ses yeux.

Il avait tant rêvé de ce jour, qui était la concrétisation de tous ses efforts, et de toutes ses espérances. Il avait tant combattu pour qu'il advienne. Il revit tous ses doutes, toutes ses peines, et tous ses sacrifices. Il ne regrettait rien. Ni la peur, ni l'obscurité, ni les moments de désespoir qu'il avait traversés pour en arriver là. _Ca en valait la peine, _réalisa-t-il, avec simplicité. Il l'avait toujours su, bien sûr. Mais la joie qu'il ressentait à présent était bien plus intense, bien plus rayonnante et bien plus profonde que toutes les souffrances par lesquelles il était passées. Car ce moment ne signifiait qu'une chose... lui et Arthur avaient enfin accompli leur destin. Les larmes dévalèrent jusqu'à son menton, et il sentit son cœur éclater de gratitude dans sa poitrine. Quoiqu'il arrive, il savait qu'il pourrait mourir en paix à présent et rejoindre Avalon sans avoir honte de la manière dont il avait vécu ou des combats qu'il avait livrés.

Parce que la magie était libre...

Il sentit le sourire de Morgane effleurer ses pensées alors que son âme répétait, en écho à la sienne, gonflée par une joie sauvage et irrépressible :

_Libre libre libre..._

Cette liberté était plus précieuse que tous les joyaux, que toutes les terres, que tous les honneurs, que toutes les conquêtes.

Cette liberté avait des ailes plus glorieuses que celles de tous les dragons.

Elle s'envolait vers le firmament et transformait le monde tout autour de lui, le faisant briller comme l'or, l'illuminant de magie...

Elle mettait du sens là où le vide et le froid avaient régné.

_-Tu n'as pas trahi ton nom, Emrys. Tu as honoré ta promesse envers les tiens. Tu as mis fin au règne de la peur et de la haine. Longue vie à la magie d'Albion, _souffla la dernière des Grande Prêtresse à l'oreille de son cœur, et soudain, ce fut comme si elle était vraiment là, de chair et de sang à ses côtés, magnifique Dame Morgane, dans sa robe blanche, le visage illuminé d'un bonheur sans nom, son regard vert levé vers les étoiles.._._

Aithusa et Kilgarrah resplendissaient face aux souverains des Cinq Royaumes, au cœur du peuple en liesse, et Merlin sentit la main de Gwen serrer la sienne. Elle tremblait autant qu'il tremblait lui-même. Il savait qu'elle aussi partageait sa joie et son émotion. Il savait combien elle avait lutté, à ses côtés, pour que ce jour advienne...Il se cramponna à elle, et elle le serra plus fort, tandis qu'il inclinait la tête pour cacher ses larmes. _Ensemble, Merlin, _disait sa main dans la sienne. Il se sentait si heureux de les savoir là, à ses côtés, toutes les deux, pour assister à ce grand moment, bien que l'une d'elles ne soit là qu'en pensée. Cela comptait plus à ses yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'exprimer, qu'ils soient réunis pour le grand jour d'Arthur... au-delà de toutes les déchirures, de toutes les luttes et de toutes les dissensions... proches, comme ils l'avaient été jadis, lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes, plein d'innocence, et prêts à tout pour leur Prince...

_Leur _Arthur...N'était-il pas le Roi Présent et A Venir, dans toute sa splendeur, dans le geste d'union qu'il accomplissait ? Si noble qu'il en était presque transfiguré, comme si la mission qu'il remplissait lui donnait l'envergure d'une légende qui venait tout juste de prendre vie.

Et cependant, il était toujours _leur _Arthur, à lui, à Gwen, et aussi, à Morgane, et, bien qu'ils se tiennent dans son ombre, chacun d'eux partageait pleinement sa victoire...

Puis, Arthur dit :

-Ma Reine...

Guenièvre s'avança vers lui, et Arthur l'embrassa sur le front.

Ils étaient rayonnants, tous les deux, et Merlin sentit son cœur éclater de les voir ainsi, l'un près de l'autre pour partager le bonheur de cette belle victoire.

-Il est une personne sans qui ce jour n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu, dit Arthur, et que je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur...

Et il se tourna vers _Merlin._

_Mère Source, _pensa-t-il, sous le choc. _Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette partie-là de la cérémonie..._

-Merlin ? dit Arthur, d'une voix amicale, hésitante.

Merlin croisa brièvement le regard de Gwen, vit son sourire, et sut, qu'une fois de plus, ses amis avaient manigancé ce moment ensemble...

Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, en direction de son Roi, au centre de tous les regards...

Arthur tendit les mains vers lui, et Merlin les prit, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Il était face à son Roi, maintenant, leurs mains, jointes comme en signe d'alliance, et le sourire d'Arthur disait : _tout ce qui arrive aujourd'hui arrive grâce à toi. _Merlin savait qu'Arthur le pensait, il savait qu'il avait appris, dans les dernières semaines, à le reconnaître pour ce qu'il était vraiment... mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il profite de ce moment pour lui donner, devant un tel public, une si grande marque de son estime... Il s'était attendu à rester dans l'ombre, tandis qu'Arthur brillait, comme il savait si bien le faire, et il aurait été heureux d'y demeurer pour regarder sa lumière, comme il l'avait toujours fait. _Pas aujourd'hui, _lui répondit le regard lumineux d'Arthur, en capturant le sien dans un sourire. _Ce n'est pas mon grand jour, Merlin... c'est le nôtre. _

-Merlin est le protecteur d'Albion, son champion, son premier serviteur, dit Arthur. Merlin est mon magicien, mon ami, et mon enchanteur...

Merlin sentit le sort de vieillissement se dissoudre autour de lui, et ses traits redevinrent ceux du jeune homme qu'il était; puis il sentit son chapeau disparaître, et ses vêtements changer... du coin de l'oeil, il vit le sourire d'Alator, et il comprit qu'Arthur l'avait mis à contribution pour cette partie de la cérémonie, qu'il avait tenue à garder secrète... Merlin baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements; il était habillé comme un prince à présent, d'une tenue qui était le miroir de celle d'Arthur, mais c'étaient ses couleurs à lui qu'il portait : le bleu roi, le noir, et l'argent... Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre le «oooo» qui émanait de la foule, pour savoir qu'il devait ressembler lui aussi à un Roi... et l'espace d'un instant, il fut sur le point de rougir... Mais les mains d'Arthur étaient fermes autour des siennes, et les yeux d'Arthur lui disaient : _tu mérites bien davantage encore, _alors il se redressa de toute sa taille et il accepta de juste... savourer la douceur de ce moment.

-Sans Merlin, je ne serais pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, et je ne serais pas non plus le Roi que je suis devenu...

Arthur parlait avec une immense fierté, les yeux rivés aux siens.

-Il m'a redonné confiance en moi-même, confiance en l'avenir, et confiance dans la magie... C'est pourquoi, lorsque je dis, _longue vie à la magie, _c'est avant tout à la sienne que je pense... Longue vie à toi, Merlin...

-_Longue vie à Merlin l'Enchanteur et au Roi Arthur ! _hurla la foule, ravie.

Merlin sentit une vague d'amour le submerger... c'était si puissant que c'était presque trop... ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes... il était tellement, tellement heureux. Il sentit le monde tourbillonner autour de lui et sa magie se dérouler en spirales à partir depuis les plus infimes fibres de son être pour éclater de joie, se répandant tout autour de lui en fleurs enchantées. Son coeur battait à toute allure; ses larmes et son sourire dessinaient un arc-en-ciel sur son visage... _Libre libre libre..._

-Ne me lâche pas, souffla Arthur.

-Jamais, répondit-il, de tout son cœur, ses mains, soudées à celles de son Roi.

Il entendit un bruit de gorge amusé.

-Non, je veux dire : là, tout de suite. Ne me lâche pas. Parce que nous sommes à six pieds au-dessus du sol, et que si tu me lâches, je m'écraserai comme une crêpe...

Merlin mit un instant à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait : dans l'intense émotion du moment... transporté par l'amour qu'il ressentait... il s'était envolé en emmenant Arthur avec lui, comme s'ils étaient deux oiseaux... Il eut un rire incrédule, et Arthur rit avec lui :

-Tu es une telle _fille, _Merlin, dit le Roi, amusé.

-Parfois... je le reconnais, lui concéda Merlin, avec un sourire tremblant.

Puis son regard retrouva toute sa force et il s'exclama à l'attention de la foule en-dessous d'eux :

-Longue vie au Roi Arthur, à la magie, et à Albion !

Et il étendit la main. L'amour irradia tout autour de lui, nimbant la nuit de Camelot de sa chaude lumière dorée. Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles se teintèrent de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, illuminant la scène d'un éclat féérique. Puis ce fut une véritable explosion de couleurs qui vint embellir la nuit de la paix, et tous les enfants se mirent à pousser des cris émerveillés.

Bien que ce _merci _soit destiné à Arthur, qui flottait à ses côtés dans le ciel nocturne, les gens qui assistèrent à ce magnifique spectacle devaient se souvenir de la manière dont Merlin utilisait sa magie pour exprimer son bonheur pendant très, très longtemps, et nombreux furent les enfants qui s'exclamèrent que rien n'était plus incroyable en ce monde qu'un Enchanteur heureux...

Arthur était d'accord avec eux, en apesanteur au-dessus de la cour de Camelot. Il pouvait sentir la joie de Merlin se mêler à la sienne, comme si tous les deux n'avaient qu'un seul coeur; il pouvait sentir la magie qui les liait, noble, aimante et espiègle, tandis qu'elle dessinait autour d'eux ses escarboucles de feu; il pouvait sentir à quel point ce moment était parfait, et à quel point tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli était juste; et d'être si proche de Merlin, si étroitement uni à lui dans la lumière de sa magie, il se retrouva à penser avec un sourire rêveur : _Kilgarrah avait raison. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce._


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Legend : oui, j'ai commencé une question de motifs, et ça a l'air génial ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé ce chapitre de la fondation d'Albion et je note que tu es partante pour Camlann...**_

_**Clia : je comprends quand tu dis que c'est le monde où tu voudrais vivre, car la magie fait rêver... J'ai un peu peur que tu n'aimes pas la suite... si tu veux rester sur une note heureuse, je te conseille d'arrêter là :)**_

_**Ma : non, ce n'est pas la fin... MAIS... (il faut lire l'avertissement à la fin du chapitre!)**_

_**Julie : Gwen et Morgane doivent se revoir plus tard dans l'intrigue;)... Tu es une sacrée traductrice dis donc !**_

_**Dollophead: oui, Merlin était tout bouleversé !:) C'est bientôt la fin mais pas encore... (je dirais que j'en suis à un peu plus de la moitié?) à moins que (il faut lire l'avertissement à la fin du chapitre!)**_

_**Le final de cette partie... Mordred/Morgane... **_

CHAPITRE 12

La fête battait son plein à Camelot, et Arthur était aux anges, si bien que ce ne fut que très tard, dans la soirée, après le grand spectacle de magie, quand les musiciens se mirent à faire danser tout le monde, quand Merlin tenta d'entraîner Guenièvre dans une valse, qu'il remarqua l'absence de l'un de ses plus fidèles chevaliers.

Solel n'avait pas assisté à la cérémonie...

-Se sentait-il trop faible ? demanda le Roi à Gauvain, qui avait consacré beaucoup de son temps à veiller sur le jeune homme, dans les derniers jours.

-Faible ? Non, mais fébrile, certainement..., répondit Gauvain, d'un air mystérieux, en se resservant généreusement en bière.

-Encore sa blessure ?

-Oh ! Oui, mais la blessure que vous croyez, dit Gauvain, qui était passablement ivre et se faisait un plaisir de parler au Roi par énigmes.

-Peut-être faudrait-il aller le chercher dans ses appartements pour qu'il profite au moins un peu de la fête ? suggéra Arthur, dont la patience avait ses limites.

Le sourire de Gauvain s'accentua.

-Solel n'est pas dans ses appartements.

Le Roi haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Il a dit... qu'il fallait l'excuser, mais qu'il avait besoin de rendre visite à quelqu'un... s'exclama Gauvain en riant.

-Quelqu'un ? dit Arthur, sans comprendre.

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'il parlait de la dame de ses pensées, dit Gauvain d'un air réjoui. Surtout, ne le répétez à personne, mais je suis convaincu... que notre Solel est amoureux.

Sur l'Ile des Bénis, après avoir assisté par l'intermédiaire cristal à la signature du traité et à la réhabilitation de la magie, Morgane et les enfants avaient célébré l'évènement à leur manière.

C'était un grand jour, et Morgane se sentait comblée après avoir assisté à la naissance d'Albion... Peut-être ne s'était-elle pas déplacée en personne, mais entre le pouvoir du cristal, ses dons de voyance, sa connexion avec Aithusa et son lien de télépathie avec Merlin, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été présente aux premières loges pour le grand triomphe de la magie.

Ses élèves étaient encore en émoi, et, après avoir vu Merlin s'envoler dans les airs avec Arthur, ils avaient poussé des «hourra» de joie puis décidé de donner leur propre grande fête à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire. Avec toute l'inventivité de leurs jeunes esprits, ils avaient alors improvisé un repas de rois, des divertissements magiques où leur créativité s'était exprimée à tout-va et un concert où la musique joyeuse avait littéralement éclaté, remplissant les lieux de gaieté et d'entrain.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Morgane avait dansé, au bras de Wildor, qui l'avait faite rire aux éclats. Le bonheur du moment réussissait presque à effacer l'enfer que ses cauchemars lui faisaient vivre, nuit après nuit, et lorsqu'elle alla se coucher ce soir-là, elle pensait trouver un sommeil paisible.

Elle se glissa dans son lit, vêtue de sa robe de soie blanche, s'étendit et soupira.

L'émotion de la journée ne l'avait pas encore quittée...

Elle revit le regard embué de larmes qu'avait eu Merlin, lorsqu'Arthur l'avait _enfin _remercié..

Elle se réjouissait sincèrement que son ami soit finalement reconnu pour tous ses efforts. Qu'Arthur ait suffisamment mûri pour être prêt à lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui aux yeux de tout le monde témoignait de l'homme qu'il était devenu et cet homme-là avait de la chance...

De la chance d'avoir Merlin à ses côtés chaque jour de sa vie, comme un roc sur lequel s'appuyer, de pouvoir compter sur son courage, de pouvoir se reposer dans sa lumière.

Morgane ferma les yeux, et elle se souvint de l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti dans l'étreinte du plus puissant magicien de tous les temps, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée de l'emprise de son démon intérieur.

Elle avait toujours su que cet amour ne lui était pas réservé que l'amitié chaude et sincère que Merlin lui avait offerte était déjà un immense cadeau dont elle devait être reconnaissante et une part d'elle acceptait de n'être pas l'autre face de la pièce d'_Emrys_.

Mais l'autre... l'autre en concevait une immense tristesse.

Tristesse de ne pas avoir un compagnon comme Merlin pour partager son existence, tristesse de ne pouvoir trouver une épaule sur laquelle incliner sa tête le soir, lorsque venait l'heure d'affronter les ténèbres de ses cauchemars persistants, tristesse de ne pas sentir une présence aimante à ses côtés dans son lit lorsqu'elle s'éveillait en pleine nuit, en proie à la terreur.

Tristesse de n'avoir pas d'âme sœur avec qui partager ses joies et ses peines, ni de compagnon dont l'amour lui soit exclusivement réservé...

Elle avait beau savoir que ses devoirs ne lui laissaient pas le temps de rêver à l'amour, elle avait beau être certaine que le mariage n'était pas fait pour elle, parfois, elle aurait voulu être aimée avec ferveur, avec passion, parfois, savoir qu'elle ne le serait jamais lui faisait de la peine.

Futile, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand l'avenir que lui montraient ses visions s'avérait si noir...

Elle repensa au futur terrible que lui avait montré Mordred. Ce voyage dans les millénaires l'avait faite trembler de tout son être, et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle avait craint que le démon ne la submerge à nouveau... Mais elle l'avait tenu étroitement enchaîné, s'accrochant à la conviction que Merlin pouvait changer les choses, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait, en rétablissant la magie en plein cœur d'Albion. Comment croire qu'il pouvait être responsable d'un avenir si désenchanté après tout ce qu'il avait accompli ces dernières semaines ? Parce qu'elle croyait en lui, elle réussissait à ne pas laisser ses visions la détruire.

Elle soupira, et se laissa lentement glisser vers le sommeil, l'espoir chevillé au cœur.

Elle dormit sans faire de rêves, jusqu'à la voix qui vint percer sa nuit, comme venue d'ailleurs...

-Morgane...

Elle s'éveilla au son de ce murmure qui ressemblait au souffle d'une brise, et resta un moment étendue sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait, se demandant si ce chuchotement était réel, ou s'il s'agissait du fruit de son imagination.

-Morgane...

Elle devina une silhouette, assise au bord de son lit. Puis, un rayon de lune filtra par la fenêtre. La clarté scintillante qui s'invitait dans sa chambre éclaira le visage du jeune homme qui la regardait de ses yeux bleu pâle, mystérieux et indéchiffrables.

Son visage était blanc comme l'ivoire, et les boucles de ses cheveux noirs encadraient ses traits d'ange. Son armure semblait enveloppée par la douce lumière iridescente de la nuit, lui donnant un aspect fantastique, irréel.

-Mordred ? dit-elle, effrayée, en s'asseyant sur son lit. Que fais-tu ici ?

Il la regarda avec douceur, et sourit.

-J'avais besoin de te voir.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse... _Qui choisiras-tu de soutenir... _Qu'attendait-il d'elle, une réponse ? Elle n'en avait aucune à lui donner... Sinon celle qu'elle lui avait déjà faite. Elle voulait que la magie soit libre...

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Merlin, qui l'avait sauvée des ténèbres où elle agonisait, et qui avait changé les lois de Camelot, apporterait avec lui la mort de la magie...

Elle ne voulait pas se retourner contre l'ami qui avait cru en elle, ni contre l'homme qui l'avait ramenée à la vie sur un baiser.

-Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi, dit-elle, d'une voix blanche. Je ne peux pas choisir...

-Morgane... coupa-t-il, en secouant la tête.

Elle le regarda, et soudain, elle comprit, que quelque chose en lui s'était métamorphosé. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu plus tôt ? Il n'était plus l'homme qui était venu la trouver, sûr de lui-même, et de ses plans, si froid, si calculateur, si méprisant... une brèche s'était ouverte en lui, et elle le rendait tout autre. Plus humain. Plus fragile. _Différent._

-Les choses ont changé, dit-il, d'une voix altérée par l'émotion.

Elle se sentit absorbée par l'expression de son regard bleu, implorant.

-Ce qu'a fait Arthur...les a changées. L'avenir que je t'ai montré... Cet avenir-là n'est pas forcé d'arriver... n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sentit le soulagement éclater en elle en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.

-Non, dit-elle. Non, il n'est pas forcé d'arriver. C'est ce que l'on nous enseigne, quand nous apprenons à regarder vers le futur... Rien n'est jamais écrit d'avance... Rien n'est jamais certain...

Mordred chercha le regard de Morgane, avec espoir.

-J'ai vécu dans la haine et l'amertume pendant si longtemps, à cause de cette vision... Mais Arthur... Arthur m'a redonné l'espoir. Il est bon, Morgane. Et je veux croire en lui... je veux croire... en sa capacité à bâtir un monde meilleur.

Elle se redressa, le cœur battant.

-Oh, Mordred... Comme je suis heureuse de t'entendre parler ainsi...

Il secoua la tête.

-J'ai vécu au milieu des chevaliers j'ai partagé leurs combats et leurs rires j'ai ressenti cette fraternité qui les liait j'ai honoré les principes de la Table Ronde... J'aimerais tant... faire partie de ce rêve, ma Dame. Pensez-vous... que je puisse...

-Oui, dit-elle, en lui prenant les mains.

Il secoua la tête.

-Il y a tant de ténèbres dans mon cœur, dit-il, d'une voix étouffée. Les choses que j'ai faites...

-... appartiennent au passé, dit Morgane, avec conviction.

-Mais peuvent-elles réellement rester enfouies dans le passé à jamais ? Ou serai-je condamné à rester mauvais...malgré mon désir d'être bon...

Elle fut bouleversée par l'expression de sa tourmente, qui lui évoquait ses heures les plus sombres, et, d'instinct, le prit dans ses bras, en s'exclamant :

-Nul n'est ni entièrement bon, ni entièrement mauvais, Mordred. Tu as le choix. Nous avons _tous _le choix.

Il la serra contre lui, s'accrochant à elle, de toutes ses forces.

-J'ai tellement envie d'y croire, souffla-t-il, éperdu. Pendant des années, je n'ai rêvé que de revanche. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je pourrais avoir la moindre part de bonheur dans cette vie...J'éprouvais tant de colère, tant de désenchantement... Mais aujourd'hui, je me surprends à penser que peut-être... je pourrais y avoir droit ?

Il s'interrompit, coupé par l'émotion.

Et soudain, Morgane vit le magnifique chevalier qui sommeillait en lui, n'attendant que de s'éveiller... un jeune homme au cœur noble et apaisé, qui pourrait accomplir de grandes choses avec le don de sa magie et la pointe de son épée...

-J'ai vécu au milieu d'eux, j'ai ri avec eux, j'ai lutté à leurs côtés, j'ai cru en leurs rêves. Mais même dans mes moments mes plus sincères, je me sentais toujours différent, toujours en marge, toujours _seul. _Quelque chose me manquait pour pouvoir me sentir vraiment heureux, et j'ai fini par comprendre de quoi il s'agissait... tout à l'heure, quand j'ai quitté Camelot avant la grande fête, je l'ai fait parce que même si fêter la libération de la magie était important pour moi... la fêter _sans toi _m'était inconcevable. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : te rejoindre... parce que...

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, plus profondément, plus intensément.

-Je ne conçois pas le bonheur sans toi, Morgane, dit-il, en la cherchant désespérément du regard. Depuis le jour où je t'ai vue pour la première fois, il n'y a eu de place dans mon cœur pour aucun autre visage que le tien. C'est en toi que se trouve à mes yeux toute la magie de ce monde... C'est en toi que se trouve mon salut et la paix de mon âme.

-Mordred... répondit-elle, bouleversée, et terrifiée du pouvoir qu'il lui accordait.

-Non... pas Mordred, dit-il, avec force, en secouant la tête. Je veux être celui que tu vois quand tu me regardes ainsi. Je veux être Solel pour toi... Je t'en prie, Morgane... ne me rejette pas.

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser... Morgane sentit sa passion, sa ferveur et sa solitude à travers son baiser; mais elle sentit surtout ce nouvel espoir qui venait de naître en lui, et qui changeait tout son être...

Le sorcier au cœur sombre et glacé qui était venu la trouver pour lui demander de régner à ses côtés avait disparu... cédant la place à un jeune homme qui l'émouvait et la bouleversait par son désir d'y croire encore. Elle pouvait éprouver la sincérité de ses paroles, et son besoin désespéré de se tourner vers la lumière. Il faisait écho à un besoin qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était perdue elle-même, dans les méandres des ténèbres et de la haine... Elle avait réussi à retrouver son chemin au milieu de l'obscurité, parce que Merlin avait été là pour elle... Pourrait-elle l'aider à son tour ? Elle avait si peur de ne pas en être capable. Mais...

-Ne me rejette pas... implora-t-il dans un souffle, avant de revenir vers elle.

Et là, dans ce second baiser brûlant, elle mesura la force de son amour affamé. Les barrières qu'elle s'était fixées cédèrent. Elle sentit son âme fondre. Elle sentit sa magie rugir à la rencontre de celle de Solel. Elle sentit la magie de Solel l'envelopper et la rejoindre avec fougue. Elle eut envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Il était face à elle, son compagnon, son magicien, son chevalier, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle... tremblant de feveur à son contact, ses lèvres, douces et ardentes contre les siennes, répondant à ses vœux les plus secrets, venant combler la solitude de ses nuits.

Une deuxième fois, ils se séparèrent, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre.

Puis il lui sourit, comme un enfant, et il étendit la main. Morgane regarda avec émerveillement ses longs doigts fuselés effleurer l'image de la lune qui brillait par la fenêtre entre deux nuages. Puis il saisit la lune, délicatement, la décrochant du ciel pour la faire rouler dans sa main par magie avec dextérité. Ce n'était qu'un tour, mais il l'exécutait avec tant de grâce, et surtout, avec tant d'innocence, qu'elle en fut charmée.

-Pour toi, Morgane, dit-il, en la lui offrant timidement.

Elle prit la lune entre ses doigts, et la changea en un petit soleil flamboyant.

La brise pénétra par la fenêtre, apportant dans la chambre le parfum des cerisiers en fleur, et quand elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Solel, Morgane comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas ne pas l'aimer.

FIN

(de la première partie)

_**Voilà, c'est fait : nous sommes à l'apogée d'Albion... ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la manière dont je vous y ai emmenés, et surtout, laissez-moi vos impressions... vous qui lisez depuis le début sans les partager, allez-y, dites-moi tout... je suis en demande de vos retours !**_

_**Avertissement : à tous ceux qui veulent une fin heureuse... c'est là que vous devez arrêter de lire. N'allez pas plus loin, vous qui voulez que la série se termine sur une grande fête, vous que la noirceur et la fatalité dépriment, vous qui ne voulez pas entendre parler de Camlann.**_

_**A tous les autres : je vous donne rendez-vous pour l'épisode suivant, le dragon rouge de Saxe, où commence le début de la fin... je vous promets d'essayer de faire ça bien, c'est-à-dire, progressivement, sans trahir l'évolution des personnages que j'ai entreprise dans la première partie de l'aventure... je vous promets d'essayer de poser les pierres une par une pour que vous y croyiez vraiment..., je vous demande de ne pas trop me haïr, parce que ça va être triste... et si vous continuez à me suivre jusqu'à la mort d'Arthur..., je vous promets un twist ;). **_

_**Je vous aime, les gens, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir déjà suivi jusque là... !**_


End file.
